Memories: The Hoenn Journey
by Scizor X
Summary: A 14 year old boy can't remember his past, not even his name. A 10 year old boy named Tom who wants to become champion of the reigons. Together they travel in order to accomplish their goals. Will accept OCs! ON HIATUS.
1. An unexpected surprise

It was a peaceful morning in Littleroot Town, as a young boy stretched after waking up on his bed. He was a 10 year old boy, who had brown hair and green eyes. He grabbed his glasses (which looked like Max's) and began to tiptoe past his mom to go see the professor.

"And just where do you think your going, young man?"

Tom jumped in surprise. He had been caught trying to sneak out again. He looked at his mom, who was looking at him, disapprovingly.

"I am pretty sure the professor wouldn't want you visiting him in pajamas now would he?" Tom's mother asked, sighing.

Tom looked at himself and noticed that he was still wearing his pajamas! He quickly ran to his room and changed his pajamas and wore a T-shirt with light blue jeans and wore his favorite sneakers.

"Now can I go see Professor Birch, mom?" Tom asked, impatiently.

His mother sighed as she looked at her son. Tom was a kind boy but he was always impatient ever since he was born.

"Alright you can go." Tom's mother said.

"Thanks mom!" Tom said, running out of the door.

Her mom sighed as she watched her son run out the door.

"Kids these days." Tom's mother said as a smile came on her face.

* * *

Tom breathed in the fresh air as he took his first step to his adventure.

**HELP!**

"Not again." Tom muttered to himself.

The Professor was known to get into a lot of trouble with the Pokemon. Last time, he was attacked by a Zigzagoon who was angry that the Professor accidentally sat on its tail.

Tom went to where to the Professor was and couldn't believe what he saw. Next to the Professor was a boy who looked the age of 14. He was covered in cuts and bruises and looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Tom! Help me take him to your house, now!" Professor Birch yelled. Tom ran to where the Professor was and helped him carry the boy to his own house. When his mother saw, the Professor and himself carrying the injured boy, she quickly helped them and putted the boy on the bed.


	2. The boy with no memory

"Ugh…" the boy groaned.

His eyes started to open. His vision was at first blurry but then he blinked at second time, clearing his vision. He saw three people staring down at him.

"Are you alright?" A man's voice asked.

The boy tried to sit up but felt pain on his left shoulder and quickly grabbed it with his right hand. The three people quickly stood up as if to block him.

"You shouldn't move dear. You are really hurt." said the female voice.

The boy looked at the three of them. Tom saw that his eyes were brown and that his hair was as black as night.

"Where am I?" the boy asked.

"You're in the Hoen region, in Littleroot town, at my home." Tom said looking at the boy who was shooting him a confused face.

"Okay…um…who are you guys?" the boy asked.

"My name is Tom. This is my mom and this is Professor Birch." Tom said as Professor Birch and his mom waved hi.

"Nice to meet you guys." the boy said kindly.

"Now it's your turn. Who are you? Where did you come from? And why were you hurt?" Tom asked.

Time seemed to go slow because the boy didn't say anything after hearing those questions. After what seemed like hours, he responded.

"I can't remember."

Tom, his mom and Professor Birch gasped.

"You can't even remember your name?" Tom asked.

"No. I can't." The boy looked down, sadly.

"You poor dear." Tom's mother said, hugging the boy.

"Okay. Well there is nothing we can do, so can I have my starter now?" Tom asked Professor Birch.

"Tom!" said Professor Birch and Tom's mom at the same time.

The boy looked up in confusion.

"A starter?" he asked.

"Yes a starter. The Pokemon you start with to begin your Pokemon adventure? Are you really this stupid?" Tom asked.

"Tom!" said Professor Birch and Tom's mom at the same time again.

"So you are going on a Pokemon adventure?" asked the boy.

"Yeah. I am going to be the champion of all the regions!" Tom said proudly.

"Can I come?" the boy asked.

"No! This is my adventure, not yours!" Tom said.

"Of course he can come!" Tom's mother said.

"What! But mom-" Tom was about to whine until he saw the angry glare his mother was making at him.

"Fine." Tom muttered.

The boy looked at Tom happily and was about to move when he winced.

"Dear, I think it is best if you both went tomorrow. Right now, you need rest and don't worry about clothes, I already have some for you." Tom's mother said.

"Thank you." said the boy.

"Now what shall we name you until you get your memory back?" Professor Birch said.

"I know. I will call you Barry." Tom's mother said.

"Barry? That's a stupid name." Tom said.

"Well I think it is a great name." Professor Birch said.

"What do you think?" Tom's mother asked.

"I like it. Thank you." said the boy.

"Good now both of you go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you both." Tom's mother said as Professor Birch went back to his lab.

"Umm…where can I sleep?" Barry asked.

"You can sleep on the top bed in Tom's room." Tom's mother said, ignoring the angry look her son was giving her.

"Thank you." Barry said as he went to the top bed in Tom's room. Tom muttered under his breath about his mother not being fair and went to the bottom bed and slept.

The two boys would take their first steps to a great adventure tomorrow.


	3. The first steps to Adventure!

**Sorry for the late update guys. School is taking most of my time, so it is going to be slow for me to make updates. **

* * *

Time to wake up for your pokemon adventure you two!"Tom's mother said.

Tom got up and putted his glasses on and went down stairs and noticed Barry (who was wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans, with black sneakers) was already awake, helping his mom get breakfast ready.

"Barry, how come you are awake before me?" Tom asked.

"I couldn't sleep after a while. So I decided I would help your mom since she did help me before." Barry responded while putting the food on the table.

"If only you were more like Barry, Tom." Tom's mother sighed.

Tom pretended he didn't hear that and began to wolf his food down.

Tom's mother sighed as Barry watched Tom finish his food quickly. Tom burped...without saying excuse me.

"He needs to learn table manners." Tom's mother muttered to himself.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Tom asked.

Barry shook his head.

"I already ate." Barry responded to Tom's question.

"Alright! Now lets go to the Professor!" Tom exclaimed, excited and was dragging Barry to the door...literally.

"Tom! You forgot to change again!" Tom's mother yelled.

Tom looked down at his clothes and noticed that his mother was right...again.

"Wait right here. I will be right back." Tom said as he quickly ran to his room.

"What choice do I have?" Barry muttered under his breath.

After 5 minutes, Tom came down all dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go!" Tom shouted, running out the door.

Barry turned to follow Tom and stopped when Tom's mother came to him.

"Take care of him, will you Barry? I know sometimes he can be a headache but he doesn't mean to." Tom's mother said.

"Sure. Goodbye and thank you." Barry said as he ran to catch up with Tom.

When Barry finally caught up to Tom, he noticed Tom

"Professor Birch! I'm ready to get my starter!" Tom yelled, pounding his fists at the door.

Tom kept on pounding at the door and when the door opened he accidentally hitted Professor Birch's nose in the process.

Tom gasped as Professor Birch fell down, holding his nose. Barry quickly came to help him up.

"I'm sorry Professor! I didn't mean to do it!" Tom said, hoping the Professor wasn't made at him.

"Ugh...Tom, you need to be more patient. Thanks Barry, you can let go of me now." Professor Birch said.

Barry letted go of his hand as the Professor stood up.

"Now about the starters-" Professor Birch said before he noticed that Tom was not outside...but already in the lab.

"Barry, you are going to have to be very patient with him." Professor Birch sighed as he went inside the lab, with Barry following him.

Tom looked around for the pokeballs that contained the starters, but could not find them.

"Um...Professor? Where are the starters?" Tom asked.

The Professor sighed as he went near his desk and pulled out the briefcase that was hidden, next to it. He placed it on the table and opened it. Tom was eager and couldn't wait to see the three starters. The professor opened the briefcase and Tom noticed that there was...only one Pokeball.

"What! There is only one pokeball! Where are the other two!" Tom exclaimed as Professor Birch sighed.

"I tried to tell you that the other two starters were taken by two others, and one of them was your neighbor, Trent." Professor Birch said.

Tom sighed and then looked at the Professor.

"What starter can I take?" Tom asked.

"Her." Professor Birch said as he threw the pokeball.

The Pokemon that came out was a Torchic.

The Torchic went to Tom and jumped at him, which Tom caught in his arms. The Torchic then rubbed her head at Tom's face.

"She's cute. I would be glad to take her." Tom said.

"Good. I'm glad." Professor Birch said with a smile.

Professor birch went to his desk and pulled out two Pokedexes and 12 pokeballs. He then handed them to both Tom and Barry.

"Wait a minute Professor! What about Barry? He doesn't have a pokemon yet!" Tom exclaimed.

"Barry, I'm sorry to say this but you are going to have to catch a pokemon to be your starter." Professor Birch said, apologetically.

"That's alright. In the mean time, I have someone to protect me with his powerful pokemon." Barry teased.

Tom grinned and Torchic chirped happily.

"Bye Professor!" Barrry and Tom called out, walking out the door.

"Take care!" Professor Birch said, waving his hand at the front door.

Tom and Barry looked at each other and smiled, while Torchic chirped happily.

The took their first steps in their Pokemon Journey.


	4. Meeting an old friend!

**Hi everyone! I am sorry for the late update. There will be a question at the end of this chapter. Please note that if you want an OC in the story, go to my profile and follow the directions. And please PM me for your character and NOT put it under reviews. Thank you.**

* * *

"Tor! Torchic!" Tom's Torchic exclaimed happily, as she walked with Tom and Barry.

Barry smiled at the cute face the Torchic was making. They were walking up the road, passing by some Poochyena and Zigzagoon. Barry had tried to remember his memory but didn't have any success.

'_Man, I hope I will be able to remember my memory._' Barry thought to himself.

"Hey look! There's Oldale Town!" Tom said, pointing to the town that was coming in view.

It looked like a nice town, since it was quiet and peaceful. They noticed a man was studying something on the ground, blocking the west exit.

"I guess we are going to have to wait until he is done researching." Tom sighed.

"Hey Tom? Could you tell me about your friend Trent?" Barry asked.

"Sure. Trent is my best friend and we would always pretend to be Pokemon trainers and battle." Tom said.

"Hey best friend how is it going?"

Tom gasped and turned around to find himself, staring at his best friend Trent. Trent had green eyes and black hair and wore a red T-shirt with light blue pants (like Tom's) and wore white sneakers.

"Didn't forget about me, now did you?" Trent smiled, as he stretched out a hand.

"Never did and never will." Tom laughed as he shook Trent's hand.

Barry looked at the two and wondered if he should introduce himself now.

"Hey Tom. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Trent asked.

"Oh yeah! Barry this is Trent and Trent this is Barry." Tom said.

"Nice to meet you." Trent said, putting his hand forward.

"Same here." Barry said as he shooked Trent's hand.

"So Trent. What pokemon did you get?" Tom asked.

"I got this. Come on out Treecko!" Trent yelled.

The Treecko came out of its ball and seemed eager to fight as it got into a battle stance.

Wow! You're Treecko looks awseome!" Tom said.

"Thanks." Trent replied proudly.

Torchic was curious about the Treecko and went to have a better look at it. Treecko noticed this and use Pound on her face. She flew and hit the Pokemon Center, face first.

"Treccko! We're not battling! Be nice!" Trent scolded at his Treecko, who huffed at his response.

Barry quickly rushed to Torchic's side and picked her up. Tom also ran to Barry.

"Are you okay Torchic?" Tom asked with worry.

Torchic looked at Tom and nodded. Barry noticed that Trent was trying to stop Treecko from attacking the man that was studying footprints.

"Crazy little thing. Calls himself a trainer." the man grumbled as he continued studying.

Trent sighed as he carried Treecko back to Barry and Tom.

"So what should we do?" Trent asked Tom, who shrugged in response.

"Why don't you two battle?" Barry asked.

Tom and Trent looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah! Great thinking Barry!" Tom yelled happily.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Trent shouted and went to battling postition, as did his Treecko.

"Barry, be referre!" Tom yelled.

Barry sighed as he went into position.

"The battle between Trent and Tom will now begin. Each trainer will use only one pokemon. The battle is over when either side is unable to battle. Trainers, are you ready?" Barry asked.

"Yeah!" Tom and Trent said.

"Let the battle begin!" Barry yelled.

"Go Treecko!" Trent yelled as his Treecko got on the field.

"Go Torchic!" Tom yelled as Torchic ran onto the field.

"Treecko use Pound!" Trent said.

Treecko came charging at Torchic with its tail ready to hit Torchic in the face.

"Torchic! Dodge and then use Scratch!" Tom yelled.

As soon as Treecko swung his tail, Torchic quickly ducked and used Scratch on his stomach. Treecko cried out in surprise.

"Don't let that stop you! Use Leer!" Trent yelled.

Treecko looked at Torchic with angry eyes that made Torichic flinch.

"Torchic! Use another Scratch quick!" Tom ordered.

Torchic quickly used Scratch on Treeko and it looked like it did a lot of damage because Treecko fell onto one knee.

"Use Scratch before it can try and counterattack!" Tom yelled.

"Treecko!" Trent screamed as he saw his Treecko get hit by another Scratch attack.

Treecko then fell backwards and had swirl eyes. The match was over.

"Treecko is unable to battle! Torchic wins!" Barry said.

"Alright! Way to go Torchic!" Tom said happily.

Just then, Tom's Pokedex beeped. Tom pulled it out and looked in it.

_Torchic has learned a new move: Focus Energy_

"You even learned a new move! Great job Torchic!" Tom said.

"Tor! Torchic!" Torchic cried, happily.

Trent sighed as he returned his Treecko. He then went up to Tom and congragulated him for his first win.

"Well, I've got to go to the Pokemon Center now. See you later Tom and Barry!" Trent said as he went to the Pokemon Center.

Barry looked at the west exit and noticed the man was done researching. He looked embarrased for some reason.

"Tom! We can go to through the west exit now!" Barry exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Tom yelled as he ran out the exit, impatient as always.

Barry sighed as he followed Tom and heard somethings the man who was researching was muttering.

"Thought was rare pokemon... My own footprints..." the man muttered.

* * *

Barry found Tom near a pond, looking at a lilipad. The lilipad suddenly jumped, startling Tom and Barry.

"Look! Its a Lotad!" Tom yelled excited.

"Lotad?" Barry questioned himself as he pulled out his Pokedex.

_Lotad, the Water Weed Pokémon. It looks like an aquatic plant and serves as a ferry to Pokémon that can't swim. This one has the ability Swift Swim._

"I'm gonna catch it!" Tom said as he threw Torchic's pokeball.

Torchic popped out and looked at the Lotad.

"Torchic use Scratch!" Tom ordered.

Torchic charged at the Lotad with a Scratch ready. The Lotad ducked and then used Tackle. Torchic got hurt from the attack and was panting. She was worn out from the battle she had with Treecko. Tom got an idea.

Torchic! Use Focus Energy and wait!" Tom yelled.

Torchic looked like she was ready to brawl after using Focus Energy. She waited as the Lotad started charging at her, using another Tackle.

"Use Scratch when it is about to hit you!" Tom ordered.

Torchic waited for the Lotad to get close and then hitted it with a Scratch attack. It looked like it did a lot of damage because it flew back and looked really tired. It tried to stand up but fell instead.

"Alright! Go pokeball!" Tom yelled as he threw the pokeball.

The pokeball hitted Lotad and started to shake.

One.

Two.

Three.

Ping!

"I've got a Lotad!" Tom screamed in happiness.

Torchic would have jumped in the air in happiness but was too tired and fell in the ground. Immediately, Tom and Barry ran to her.

"I think it is best if we go back to Oldale Town and go to the Pokemon Center." Barry said, as he carried Torchic in his arms.

Tom agreed and they both went back to Oldale Town to heal Torchic and Lotad.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Guess what time it is. It's question time! If you can answer this question and quickly PM me first, then you get your surprise with your OC character. Please remember that if you already received your surprise, then don't try to get another, okay? Thank you!**

**Question (not so much of a question): List all the Bug/Steel types. **


	5. Meeting Wally!

Barry and Tom continued walking after say goodbye to Trent. They had battled some trainers along the way and it help level up Torchic and Lotad.

Tom was feeling pretty confident since he already beated 4 trainers. But then he stopped abruptly. Barry turned to look at him and saw that he had a look of worry across his face.

"What's the matter?" Barry asked Tom.

"Barry! My first gym is a rock type gym! Torchic would do horrible in it!" Tom shouted to Barry. Barry looked at Tom in surpirse.

"Sorry about that. I kinda overreacted at the end." Tom said to Barry.

"That's alright. Remember you have Lotad though, so don't worry. Besides, let's get to that town over there." Barry said, pointing to the town that was coming into view.

"That's Petalburg!" Tom exclaimed.

"Well, it's a good thing it has a Pokemon Center. I'm pretty sure you're pokemon must be tired after battling those trainers." Barry said.

Tom nodded in agreement. There were lots of trainers on their way to Petalburg and as a result, Torchic learned Ember and Lotal learned Absorb.

Tom and Barry both went inside the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy. Could you please heal my pokemon?" Tom asked, politely.

"Sure." Nurse Joy said, taking Tom's pokemon to be healed.

"Hey Tom? Do you mind if I explore this town a bit?" Barry asked.

"Sure Barry. I've already know this town inside out." Tom said.

Barry looked at Tom confused.

"I thought you stayed home before." Barry replied.

"I do. I know the town by reading about it. " Tom said, chuckling.

Barry just rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the Pokemon Center.

The first thing he noticed was a sign pointing to a gym that said PETALBURG GYM.

Curious, Barry decided he would go there. He was about to reach the door when he saw a boy, the age of ten walking toward him. He had green hair and wore a white shirt with green pants. He also wore blue and white sneakers.

"Um...are you a challenger?" the green haired boy asked.

"No I am not. " Barry replied.

"It's just that I really want to get a pokemon and I was wondering if Norman could help." the green haired boy said.

"Um...whose Norman?" Barry asked.

"Norman is the gym leader around here. He uses normal type pokemon." the green haired boy explained.

"Cool. Oh my name is Barry. What is yours?" Barry asked.

"Wally." The green haired boy replied.

"Well Wally. I should probably let you go, so I will see you later." Barry said as he began to walk away from the gym.

He then felt his arm grabbed and turned around to see Wally holding him.

"Um. Can you please come with me? I don't want to do this alone." Wally said, nervously.

"Sure." Barry smiled, which also made Wally smile in happiness.

The two new friends walked in the door and saw a man standing there. Next to him were two people, one was a girl and the other was a small boy with glasses.

The three people were having a stare off with Barry and Wally until the man came up to them.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Um...Norman? My name is Wally and this is Barry. I really want to get a pokemon...so can you please help me!" Wally said, rushing a bit at the end.

"Of course Wally. I would be glad to help you...you know what? I will give you one of my pokemon for now and a pokeball." Norman said.

The two other turned to their dad quickly.

"Dad, are you sure about that?" the girl asked.

"Yeah dad. He doesn't deserve to use one of your pokemon." the little kid with glasses said.

Wally looked down embarrased. Barry felt anger rise in himself as he saw his friend bullied in front of his eyes.

"Kid with the glasses. I don't care who you are but you have no right to stop my friend from getting his pokemon." Barry said with anger.

Wally looked at Barry surprised that he defended him.

"Oh yeah? Well why isn't he defending himself?" the kid with glasses sneered.

"Max! That's enough!" Norman said.

Max turned away from Barry and went to stand by the older girl.

"I'm sorry about my son, Wally and Barry." Norman said.

"He's your son?" Barry asked, confused.

"Yes he is my son." Norman said.

"Yeah, Max is also my litte brother. My name is May by the way." The older girl said as she stretched out her hand.

Both Barry and Wally shaked her hand and told her that it was nice to meet her.

"Okay Wally! I'm going to give you a Zigzagoon to help you. Good luck!" Norman said, smiling.

"Okay! Umm...Barry? Could you please come and watch me?" Wally asked.

"Sure Wally." Barry said as the two walked out the door.

They went to a wild patch of grass near one of the trainers Tom had defeated earlier.

"Let's see...Woah!" Wally exclaimed as he saw his first wild pokemon.

Barry pulled out his pokedex. It said this in it's description.

_Ralts, The feeling Pokemon. A RALTS has the power to sense the emotions of people and POKéMON with the horns on its head. It takes cover if it senses any hostility. _

"Woah." Barry said to himself.

Wally stood in position and was ready to battle the Ralts.

"You can do it Wally!" Barry cheered.

Wally gave Barry a quick smile before throwing the pokeball that contained the Zigzagoon. The Zigzagoon looked at Wally, ready to obey his orders.

"Zigzagoon use Tackle!" Wally called out to Zigzagoon.

The Zigzagoon charged at the Ralts and hitted her at her stomach. The Ralts got up and used a Growl attack on Zigzagoon, who slightly flinched from the attack.

"Use Tackle again!" Wally yelled.

Zigzagoon charged at the Ralts and hitted her again. This time it looked like he did more damage then the last attack because when the Ralts got up, it was panting.

"Now's your chance Wally! Use your pokeball!" Barry called out to Wally.

"Right." Wally said as he pulled out the pokeball and threw it at the Ralts. It hitted the Ralts and sucked the Ralts inside it self. The pokeball shaked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Ping!

"I gotta Ralts!" Wally cried with joy, holding Ralt's pokeball.

"Alright Wally!" Barry said as he gave his friend a pat on the back.

Wally turned around and smiled at Barry.

"Barry, it's thanks to you that I got Ralts. I probably wouldn't have gotten her without you. Thank you." Wally said.

"Oh come on Wally. You did the catching not me. Besides, we need to return that Zigzagoon back to Norman, remember?" Barry asked.

Wally nodded and returned the Zigzagoon back to its pokeball and walked with Barry towards the gym.

"Here you go Norman." Wally said, returning Zigzagoon's pokeball.

"Ah. Thank you Wally. Let me heal your pokemon first." Norman said as he healed Wally's Ralts.

" I can't wait till I get to battle both you and Barry, Wally." Norman said with a smile.

"Neither can we." Barry said with a smile, Wally likewise.

The two friends headed out the door with Wally carrying Ralts. They ignored Max's rude faces and looked at each other, outside the gym.

"Well Barry. I have to go start on my new adventure with Ralts. I hope we can meet each other again soon." Wally said, stretching out his hand.

"Yeah, same here Wally, same here." Barry said with a smile as Wally's Ralts cried out in happiness.

Barry watched his new friend leave with his pokemon to the west exit. He decided to go check on Tom since he hadn't came to see him. When he went in the Pokemon Center, he noticed that Tom was sleeping, with Torchic and Lotad out of their pokeballs, sleeping wit him. Barry sighed as began shaking them awake. Tom, Lotad and Torchic woke up and looked at Barry.

"So did you explore the town?" Tom asked.

"Yup. And I also made a new friend." Barry said happily.

"Okay! Now on to Rustboro City!" Tom cried, returning Torchic and Lotad, racing out the door.

Barry sighed ad he ran to catch up with Tom.


	6. A girl named Dalek

Tom was jogging happily, leaving Petalburg with Barry following him. He looked behind his back and noticed that Barry was walking, and was a few feet away from him.

"Come on Slowpoke! Last one to reach the entrance of Petalburg woods is a rotten-" Tom said before he bumped into another person, cutting him off.

He landed on his bottom hard as he winced from the pain.

"Watch where you're going." the person said, in a feminine voice.

Tom opened his eyes and looked up. He saw was about 5 ft 10. She had brown hair and wore athletic sports pants and a hoodie. Her clothes were light grey and an ice colored blue. She was looking at him with angry green eyes.

"Um...I'm sorry for bumping into you." Tom said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it newbie!" the girl snapped.

Barry finally caught up with Tom and the girl.

"Tom what did you do?" Barry asked.

"I accidentally bumped into her and now she is acting like I offended her." Tom said.

"The very fact that you are here offends me!" the girl snapped again.

"See what I mean?" Tom asked Barry.

Barry sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, let's first get to intoductions. What is your name?" Barry asked the girl.

"Dalek." She spat.

"Okay Dalek. My name is Barry and this is my friend Tom." Barry said.

"I don't care who you guys are. I don't like wasting time with newbies, like you two." Dalek sneered.

Barry didn't say anything but Tom on the other hand was furious.

"Oh yeah! Well I think you're a weakling!" Tom said, with anger in his voice.

Time seemed to slowed to what seemed like hours.

When Dalek finally responded, she started laughing.

Tom glared at her while Barry was just confused, though he did not show it.

When Dalek stopped laughing, she turned to look at Tom.

"You think you can defeat me?" Dalek said with a smirk.

"I know I can! You look so easy to beat, that even a Magikarp would have no trouble beating you!" Tom snapped.

Dalek looked at Tom with anger in her eyes.

"I'll show you who is a weakling here!" She screamed.

"Barry! You are going to have to be the referre!" Tom said.

"Fine. What choice do I have anyways?" Barry muttered to himself as Dalek and Tom went away from each other, into battling positions.

They both seemed eager to defeat each other easily.

"The battle between Tom and Dalek will now get started! Each trainer will use only two pokemon! The match is over when either side is unable to battle! Battlers, are you ready?" Barry called out to Tom and Dalek.

They both responded with a nod and were holding a pokeball in their hands.

"Let the match begin!" Barry yelled.

"I'll defeat you easily! Go Lotad!" Tom yelled, throwing the pokeball in the air.

Lotad came out and looked ready to brawl.

"A Lotad? This will be easier than I thought!" Dalek snickered as she threw her pokeball, containing her first pokemon.

The pokemon that came out had two scythes as arms. It looked at the Lotad with a fierce face and battle cry.

"Kabutops!" the pokemon yelled.

"Kabutops?" Barry questioned himself as he pulled out the pokedex to scan it.

_KABUTOPS once swam underwater to hunt for prey. It was apparently evolving from being a water dweller to living on land as evident from changes in its gills and legs. This one has the ability Swift Swim._

"Rats." Tom growled.

Tom didn't know about Kabutops or the fact that Dalek even had one.

"Lotad. Watch out for it's scythes!" Tom warned Lotad.

"Oh please. Like Lotad could do anything to my Kabutops." Dalek said, rolling her eyes.

That made Tom increase his anger. How dare she call his pokemon weak!

"Lotad! Use Absorb!" Tom yelled in anger.

"Pathetic. Kaputops use Slash when it gets near you." Dalek ordered.

Lotad charged at Kabutops and jumped. Unfortunately, Kabutops took that opportunity and used Slash on Lotad when it was in the air. Lotad flew into a rock and broke it, causing dust everywhere. When it cleared, it showed Lotad with swirl eyes.

"Return." Tom said as he took out Lotad's pokeball.

"Give up now and maybe you won't have to go through anymore humiliation." Dalek said.

"Never! Go Torchic!" Tom shouted as he threw the pokeball.

Torchic came out and looked at Kabutops. Kabutops glared at Torchic and Torchic looked scared.

"It's alright Torchic! We can do this!" Tom said.

Torchic looked at Kabutops again, unsure if they could actually beat the fossil pokemon.

"You brought this upon yourself." Dalek muttered.

"Torchic! Use Focus Energy and then Ember!" Tom yelled.

Torchic got pumped and used an Ember attack. Even thought the attack did hit, it barely left a mark.

"What?! But how?" Tom asked, surprised.

"First of all. Kabutops is a Rock and Water type, so a Fire type moves are very bad to use agansit it. Second, my pokemon is more powerful than yours. There is no way Kabutops is going to lose to some newbie with a weak Fire type." Dalek said.

"I'll show you! Torchic use Scratch!" Tom yelled with anger.

Torchic charged at the Kabutops.

"Just use another Slash attack and end it." Dalek said.

Kabutops quickly ran at Torchic and used Slash. Torchic flew and crashed into Tom, who also flew backwards and they both hit a tree. Torchic was shown to have swirly eyes.

"Torchic is unable to battle. The winner is Dalek and her Kabutops." Barry said quickly as he ran toward his friend.

"You see? You should have given up when you had the chance." Dalek said.

Tom was still holding Torchic who still had swirl eyes.

"Are you alright Tom?" Barry asked, bending down to see Tom's face.

Barry could see tears were sliding down Tom's face.

"It's not that bad. All trainers have to lose at one point." Barry said as he picked Tom up.

They heard Dalek laughing and turned to look at her.

"Aw. The newbie is a cry baby. Gonna run to your mommy?" Dalek asked, laughing.

Barry stood in front of Tom.

"Leave him alone." Barry said.

"Aw. You're going to defend for him? Then battle me!" Dalek said.

"I would if I did have a Pokemon." Barry said.

"You don't even have a Pokemon? How pathetic. " Dalek said.

"I could punch you in the face if I wanted to." Barry said, with anger.

"And if you tried to, my Pokemon would attack you." Dalek said, as Kabutops raised his scythes to defend her.

Barry became silent and Dalek walked past them to Petalburg, with her Kabutops following behind her. Barry then turned his attention toward Tom.

"Come on. Cheer up. When you battle her again, you will not lose!" Barry encouraged Tom.

Tom looked at Barry silently with a sad face but after a few minutes, he began smiling.

"You're right Barry! I won't give up!" Tom said.

"That's the spirit! Now let's go back to the Petalburg's Pokemon Center to heal your Pokemon and then we can go through Petalburg Woods." Barry said, as he began walking toward the Pokemon Center.

"Barry!" Tom exclaimed.

"What?" Barry asked as he turned around.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Tom said.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Barry said.

"Last one to the Pokemon Center is a Bad Egg!" Tom said as he ran with Torchic in his arms.

Barry just smiled as he ran after his friend.


	7. Rosanne Baker And The Shuppet!

After healing Tom's pokemon, Barry and Tom got ready and were now standing at the entrance of Petalburg woods. Though in reality, only one of them wanted to go into the forest.

"Ready to go in?" Barry asked Tom.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Tom replied.

Barry turned his head to look at Tom and noticed his legs were shaking with frightened look on his face.

"What is it?" Barry sighed.

Tom turned to look at Barry with wide eyes.

"You don't know? Did no one tell you about what is going on in Petalburg woods now?" Tom asked as Barry crossed his arms.

"Nope." Barry said.

Tom sighed as shook his head.

"So what is so bad about Petalburg woods?" Barry asked.

"Well...rumors say there is a g-g-ghost type pokemon living in there." Tom said, scared.

Barry looked at Tom for a moment with confusion. Ghost type pokemon weren't bad. He had just looked into the Hoenn times (earlier at the pokemon center) and it showed a Dusclops helping a little boy find his mother. The ghost type didn't harm the little boy at all. So what made Tom think that ghost types were bad?

"What is so bad about Ghost type pokemon?" Barry asked.

Tom's jaw dropped at that.

"Well...I...uh." Tom said.

Tom was pushing his two index fingers together.

"Let me guess. You're afraid of ghost types." Barry said.

"...Yes." Tom said in defeat, Barry looking indifferent to this.

"Tom, you could have just told me you were afraid of ghost types." Barry sighed.

"I know that! I just didn't want you to laugh at me." Tom said in embarrassment, Barry looking at him astonished.

"Tom, why would I laugh at you for that? Everyone has a fear." Barry responded.

"Yeah. I guess." Tom grumbled.

"Maybe you will like ghost types later in your adventure." Barry said.

"You mean our adventure." Tom grinned.

They both looked at the entrance to Petalburg woods again.

"Ready?" Barry asked Tom.

Tom nodded in response and they both went inside the woods. It was quite big and there was a lot of space. Of course, there were lots of trees and patches of grass. Barry saw some Wurmples sleeping together on a tree and even spotted a Nincada before it got away using Dig. It was very peaceful here because he could only hear the sounds of wild pokemon and the wind. Barry felt something hold his hand. He turned around and noticed it was Tom.

"Maybe it is better if we held hands, so we can look out for each other." Tom explained.

Barry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. As they continued walking, Tom kept looking behind himself.

"What is Tom? You did that ten times already." Barry said.

"Sorry. I just get the feeling that we are being watched." Tom replied as he let go of Barry's hand.

"Watched? There are Pokemon trainers here, you know. "

"I know that! I just feel we are being watched by a pokemon." Tom replied.

"So?"

"A ghost type Pokemon." Tom replied, looking more scared by the minute.

Tom looked to the right and screamed. Barry quickly followed his gaze and was looking at a floating ghost type pokemon. It had an antenna sticking out of it's head.

"Shuppet!" the pokemon yelled.

It didn't seem happy to see Barry and Tom because it's eyes shot out a dark beam at Tom and Barry. They quickly jumped out of the way and ducked into the nearby bushes.

Barry's Pokedex beeped.

_The move Shuppet used was Night Shade. _

Tom screamed as the Shuppet floated closer to him, staring at him with angry eyes. Tom quickly threw out his Lotad and Torchic.

"Defeat it! Quick!" Tom screamed in fear.

Torchic and Lotad both looked at the Shuppet, who was glaring at them. Torchic used Ember and Lotad used Astonish. The Shuppet dodged them quick and used Night Shade on Torchic. Torchic got hit and fainted. Lotad took the opportunity to use Astonish. It was super effective because Barry saw the Shuppet flinch from the attack. But it didn't last for long as the Shuppet suddenly disappeared into it's own shadow that was extending underneath Lotad and stopped when it was right behind her. The Shuppet came up from the ground and tackled Lotad. Lotad was then flown into a tree, fainting instantly.

Barry's Pokedex beeped again.

_The move Shuppet just used was Shadow Sneak. _

Tom stared with wide eyes as the Shuppet went closer to him. It then noticed Barry racing toward Tom.

"Tom! Return your Pokemon and get out of here!" Barry yelled as he stood in between the Shuppet and Tom.

The Shuppet used a Screech attack on Barry. Barry quickly covered his ears as Tom returned his pokemon and ran back to the entrance from where they came. Barry looked at the Shuppet, who was still having an angry face. The Shuppet was preparing to use a Night Shade attack. Barry grabbed a rock and threw it at the Shuppet. The Shuppet dodged and fired the Night Shade attack at Barry. Barry quickly doved behind a tree. When the attack was done, he leaped back onto the field with the Shuppet. While the two were battling, they didn't notice a girl and her pokemon watching them.

"Hey! You two! Stop fighting!" the girl yelled, bringing Shuppet and Barry to her attention.

The girl had black short-spiky hair. Her eyes were green and she was wearing a red frilly shirt and jeans.

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

The Shuppet nodded in agreement, still looking at both of them with an angry face.

"My name is Rosanne Bakers. What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Barry." Barry replied.

"Well Barry, there is a reason to why this Shuppet was attacking you and your other friend who just left." Rosanne Bakers said.

"Really? How do you know?" Barry asked.

Rosanne walked over to the Shuppet and was talking to it. Barry noticed the pokemon that was traveling with Rosanne was coming closer to him.

"Togetic!" the pokemon cried.

"Togetic?" Barry asked himself as he pulled out his Pokedex.

_Togetic, the Happiness Pokemon. It is said to be a POKéMON that brings good fortune. When it spots someone who is pure of heart, a TOGETIC appears and shares its happiness with that person._

Barry heard the Shuppet cry and quickly looked up, hoping that Rosanne wasn't attacked by it. What he saw surprised him even more. Rosanne was sitting down of the floor, petting the Shuppet as tears were coming down from its eyes. Barry and Rosanne's Togetic walked over to her and the Shuppet.

"So... why is the Shuppet crying?" Barry asked.

"She once belonged to a trainer and was released because she lost her first battle. She kept begging her trainer to come back to the team and as a result, she got attacked by her trainer's Mightyena. The trainer also yelled at her saying that she was weak and pathetic excuse for a ghost type. She felt sad and angry and felt that humans were selfish and hurtful. Thus, making her angry towards humans." Rosanne said.

Barry looked at the ground and clenched his fists. How dare that trainer abandon her pokemon! Just because she lost one battle!

'_Mark my words, Shuppet's previous trainer! You will pay for what you have done! I will make sure of it!' _Barry said to himself, mentally.

Barry turned back to the Shuppet who was still crying. Barry felt very sad for the Shuppet as he saw her tears fall down. A thought struck him after a few seconds. Barry went near Rosanne and bent down to look at the Shuppet.

"Hey Shuppet? Do you want to come with me?" Barry asked.

The Shuppet stopped crying and looked at Barry with a surprised look. Rosanne also had a surprised look on her face but said nothing.

"The thing is...I don't have a Pokemon. To be honest, I don't even have any memory of myself." Barry said.

Shuppet and Rosanne both had shocked looks on their faces. Even the Togetic had a look of surprise on her face.

"Maybe if you travel with me, you can see that not all humans are selfish and hurtful. We may even get revenge on your previous trainer." Barry said.

Shuppet was looking at Barry with wide eyes, as if this was just a dream. Rosanne started to form a smile at the spectacle while the Togetic fluttered with vigor.

"I promise that I won't abandon any pokemon and especially not you." Barry added.

The Shuppet looked into Barry's eyes and she saw that even his eyes were telling her the same thing. Shuppet let out a happy cry, knowing she found a caring human. Rosanne smiled as she saw the Shuppet floating around Barry happily. Barry pulled out a pokeball.

"Ready to come with me, Shuppet?" Barry asked.

Shuppet cried in happiness and nodded. Barry picked up his pokeball and walked over to Shuppet and tapped it on her head. It sucked her in and started to shake, it's red light flashing.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Ping!

"Alright! I caught a Shuppet!" Barry said in happiness.

His Pokedex then started beeping.

_Shuppet's moves are: Shadow Sneak, Night Shade, Screech and Knock off._

"Cool. Anyway, thank you Rosanne. Without your help, I would never had been able to get my first Pokemon." Barry said.

"Don't mention it. Anyways, are you going to enter Pokemon Leagues?" Rosanne asked.

"Well no one ever told me I couldn't have fun battling while getting my memory back. Yes, I will be planning to enter Pokemon Leagues and defeat gyms." Barry said. "I am going to enter Pokemon Leagues too... Can I come with you?" Rosanne asked as her Togetic started jumping for no reason.

"I don't see why not, Tom would love a new face. Sure you can come." Barry said with a smile. "Thank you." Rosanne said smiling back.

"Toge! Togetic!" Rosanne's Togetic cried out impatiently.

"Whats up with your Togetic?" Barry asked. Rosanne shook her head at the Togetic, who looked a little displeased but none-the-less kept at it's impatient cries. "Brownie always asks me for sugar. Its normal, so don't worry about it." Rosanne said.

"Alright. We might as well go back for Tom." Barry said.

The two went back to the entrance and saw Tom's footprints leading toward the Petalburg's Pokemon Center. When they both went inside, they saw Tom huddling near a table, with Torchic and Lotad acting like bodyguards. Barry sighed as both him and Rosanne came near Tom. When Tom saw them, he quickly ran over to them.

"Did the ghost hurt you Barry?" Tom asked, returning Torchic and Lotad.

"No, but I did catch her. But I couldn't have done it without Rosanne's help." Barry said, making a hand gesture toward Rosanne.

Tom looked at Barry with wide eyes.

"BARRY! ARE YOU INSANE?! GET RID OF THAT POKEMON!" Tom screamed, bringing everyone's attention onto him.

"Tom! Shut up!" Barry snapped, surprising both Rosanne and Tom.

"But Barry! You know how much I hate ghost types!" Tom said in desperation.

"I know Tom but that doesn't mean you don't let me have my own pokemon. If I want a ghost type, then I will keep a ghost type, okay?" Barry asked, or really commanded.

They waited for 5 minutes, with Tom twiddling his thumbs, trying to form a good response.

"Okay Barry. And I'm sorry about yelling at you." Tom said, stretching out his hand.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Barry said, shaking Tom's hand.

"Anyways, race you to Rustboro!" Tom said, as he ran out the Pokemon Center, almost mowing down a couple of people entering.

Barry and Rosanne looked at each other an then quickly ran after Tom, with Brownie following right behind them.


	8. A Fossil Problem!

Tom waited at the exit of Petalburg woods for his two friends. After 5 minutes, Barry and Rosanne came, panting. Even Togetic, who is usually hyper, fell to the ground due to exhaustion.

"What took you guys so long?" Tom asked.

"You're the one who took off running without any warning!" Rosanne laughed.

"I was excited, that's all." Tom said, innocently.

"Tom...you're one of a kind." Barry sighed.

"Oh come on! Its not like 4 trainers are going to come and say to us to battle them." Tom replied.

The three friends went to the right and noticed four people running toward them. They all looked like trainers.

"Hey! Let's battle!" They all cried out, pulling pokeballs.

"You were saying?" Barry asked, his eyes looking at him accusingly.

"...should've kept my mouth shut..." Tom muttered, looking down in embarrassment.

"Hey Barry? Want to do a tag battle?" Rosanne asked.

"Tag battle?" Barry questioned, focusing his eyes on her.

"Yes. A tag battle is when two trainers team up to defeat two other trainers. In this case, me and you vs. those four." Rosanne explained.

"I don't see why not. Let's do it." Barry said.

The four trainers sent out three Zigzagoons and one Shroomish. They were grinning at each other, thinking they could easily defeat the two since there were four of them. Barry sent out Shuppet who looked ready to fight and Rosanne threw out a pokeball. The Pokemon that came out was terrifying. It looked like it would take a bite out of anyone.

"Garchomp!" the pokemon roared.

Barry quickly pulled out his pokedex and tried to scan Garchomp.

_No data available._

"What?" Barry exclaimed.

Rosanne had overheard the pokedex and looked at Barry, ready to explain to him. Tom didn't pay attention and decided to take a nap on the ground, since he was not battling.

"Garchomp's data was not shown because he is from the Sinnoh region. When your pokedex is upgraded to the National Pokedex, then you will know Garchomp's information." Rosanne explained.

Barry nodded while Tom dozed off. The trainers had weird looks on their faces. One side had fear from Garchomp while another side was annoyed they were being ignored. Barry then turned to the battle, with Shuppet eager to fight.

"Shuppet! Use Night Shade on Shroomish!" Barry ordered.

Shuppet quickly fired a Night Shade on the Shroomish, who was staring at Garchomp with fear. Shroomish got hit and rolled into the other three Zigzagoons. Rosanne decided to take advantage of the moment.

"Use Flamethrower, Gin!" Rosanne commanded.

Without any hesitation, Gin released a torrent of flames from his mouth. The trainers barely had any time to give a command because the next thing they knew, their pokemon had already fainted. The trainers grumbled and returned their defeated pokemon. When they looked at Gin, he gave them a threatening look. The trainers screamed in fear and ran away as fast as an Arcanine using Extremespeed. Rosanne sighed as she went near her Garchomp.

"You had to scare them?" She asked.

She got a huff in response.

Rosanne sighed and returned her pokemon. Shuppet noticed Tom sleeping so she decided to wake him up. She went near him and gave him a push. Tom's eyes opened automatically and he stared at Shuppet. He then screamed and hid behind a tree. Shuppet, who was startled from the sudden scream, floated to Barry and putted her head on his stomach. Barry gave her a hug to feel better and then gave Tom an angry glare. Tom came back and looked down on the ground, as if he was being scolded by his mom. Rosanne decided to cut in before things turned ugly.

"You guys! We are almost to the gym! Let's hurry!" Rosanne suggested.

Tom and Barry nodded as the three of them went to Rustboro.

* * *

Rustboro was a nice place. It was quiet and peaceful, just the laughing of children. The three friends walked up and noticed a building that was across the gym. Rosanne decided she wanted to check it out before going to the gym (Much to Tom's disappointment). Barry and Tom followed Rosanne as they entered the building. A scientist came and greeted them.

"Hello. I am guessing you are here for a fossil pokemon?" the scientist ask.

"We can get fossils here?!" Tom exclaimed, with a mixture of surprise and excitement in his voice.

"Yes you can...well the Hoenn ones anyway. My name is Bruce. What are your names?" Bruce asked.

"My name is Tom. These are Rosanne and Barry." Tom introduced as Barry and Rosanne waved their hands in response.

"Nice to meet you three. Now come with me. I would like to show you our fossil pokemon." Bruce said, waving his hand for us to follow him.

Bruce led the three friends to the outside of the building. They could see some Lileeps crawling and an Anorith lazily lying down on a rock. Barry saw that all the pokemon seemed to get along with each other. All except for one. Barry's eyes fell on a Lileep and noticed that it was in the corner, with a sad face.

"Why is that Lileep left alone?" Barry asked, noticing the sad Lileep.

"It is because no one likes her and she is afraid. It makes me sad to see her like this." Bruce said with sadness in his voice.

"Well why is she afraid?" Rosanne asked.

"Well sometime ago, a trainer with a Mighteyana took her in. At first she seemed happy to be with him. But the next day he returned her to us and she was covered in cuts and was bleeding. I asked why was she bleeding and he said that she could barely do anything to his Mightyena. " Bruce said.

"Wait did you say trainer with Mighteyana?" Barry asked, making sure he heard correctly.

"Yes I did and let me tell you. He threatened to destroy all our precious research if I kept asking him to be kind to it and take it back, so I had to be quiet while he left." Bruce said.

Shuppet's pokeball opened and Shuppet came out. Shuppet, ignoring Tom's screams of fear, went to the Lileep that was all alone.

"While other people do come and get fossil pokemon, they would often return her back to us. They keep saying that she would attack them ever and it has always been like that ever since the incident. " Bruce continued.

They heard Lileep's cry and turned around. Shuppet was talking with the Lileep, who had begun to form tears in her eyes. Bruce noticed this and saw Tom's and Barry's looks on their faces. They both seemed like they would take good care of Lileep.

"Tom and Barry. I think you would both be a great friend to this Lileep, but only one of you can have her." Bruce said.

"Great...but how do we decide who is going to take her?" Tom asked.

Barry could clearly see that Tom wanted to take her for himself but he had a feeling it was not going to go the way he wants.

"We let her decide. You will both be holding out your hands toward her. If she wraps her tentacles around your hand, she will want to go with you." Bruce said.

"Fine with me. You?" Tom asked Barry.

Barry nodded in response and Shuppet floated next to Rosanne, hoping Lileep would join Barry. Lileep stared at the two trainers for a long time and finally made her choice. She moved and stopped when she was in between the two hands. Her tentacles began to reach toward Barry and when she was going to grab them, Tom quickly intercepted and Lileep's tentacles grabbed his hand. Both Lileep and Barry's eyes widened in shock. Shuppet, Bruce and Rosanne gaped at what just happened.

"Yes! I am getting a Lileep!" Tom said happily.

Barry couldn't believe what just happened. Tom had actually _cheated_ to get Lileep. Lileep didn't look to happy either. She wanted to be Barry's trainer, not Tom's. Tom quickly got out his pokeball.

"Looks like your my pokemon Lileep!" Tom said happily, ignoring the glares he was recieving from his friends.

Lileep began charging up a green ball and then launched it at Tom! Tom was hit and he flew to the wall, with the pokeball still in his hand. He quickly got up and was angry, he was going to march straight back at the Lileep when he was blocked by Rosanne and Bruce.

"Let me go to that Lileep!" Tom said with anger.

"No way! You cheated! Lileep wanted to be with Barry!" Rosanne said and Brownie, agreeing with her and gave Tom an angry look.

"But I wanna catch Lileep!" Tom whined.

"Well Lileep doesn't feel the same way." Bruce said in a matter of fact voice.

To make sure Tom didn't do anything funny, Shuppet got in Tom's way as well. Since Tom is very afraid to ghost types (and is at Shuppet's mercy) he could do nothing but watch. Lileep started to crawl toward Barry and poked his leg with a tentacle. Barry picked her up and she started to wrap her tentacles around Barry, giving him a hug.

"Look at that. She really likes you." Bruce said, his smile widening at what was happening.

Shuppet cheered in happiness, along with Rosanne and Togetic. Tom just looked away though, angered and disappointed that Lileep had not chosen himself. Barry pulled out a pokeball and threw it on Lileep. Lileep didn't resist and the pokeball was shaking in Barry's hand.

One.

Two.

Three.

Ping!

"Alright! I caught a Lileep!" Barry said with a smile.

Barry's pokedex started to beep, alerting everyone to listen to it.

_Lileep's moves are: Energy Ball, Recover, Constrict and Acid._

I thought Lileep can't learn Energy Ball until Level 56 and isn't it impossible for it to learn Recover?" Tom asked Bruce with confusion.

"Not unless it was breed." Bruce said with a smile.

"Thank you Bruce." Barry and Rosanne said.

"No, thank you for letting Lileep come with the three of you. Come back soon!" Bruce said with a smile.

Rosanne and Barry, along with Shuppet and Brownie, waved goodbye to Bruce. Tom only looked away, as if blaming him that he did not receive Lileep. Barry, Rosanne and a grumbling Tom walked out and noticed it was getting late. They decided that they would rest at the Pokemon Center and then challenge the Gym first thing tomorrow.

* * *

It was time for bed so the three friends went to the beds of the Pokemon Center to sleep. Tom decided to let Torchic and Lotad to come out to sleep with him, much to their delight. Rosanne let two of her pokemon out. It was Brownie and a Gardevoir. Barry was too tired to scan Gardevoir's data, so he decided he would do that next time.

"Good night Melody. Good night Brownie." Rosanne said to each of her pokemon before falling asleep. Her pokemon decided to sleep next to her and they did.

Barry suddenly got an idea. Would it be tiring to just be in a pokeball all day? He decided to try it out as well. Shuppet and Lileep came out of their pokeballs and looked around confused.

"Hey guys. I noticed that Tom and Rosanne let out their pokemon to sleep. So I was wondering if you guys also wanted to come outside and sleep if you two are tired of being in the pokeballs all day." Barry explained.

Shuppet and Lileep let out happy cries and went next to Barry. Shuppet snuggled in his arms and Lileep wrapping her tentacles around Barry's stomach. They did not notice a scared Tom looking at them.

"I think I am going to have nightmares if Barry keeps letting his Shuppet out." Tom said to himself, shivering and faced the other direction, sleeping with Torchic and Lotad.


	9. 1st Gym Battle!

**Hey guys! Time for another chapter! **

* * *

The friends were outside the Pokemon Center. Tom (impatient as always) was jumping up and down, claiming he would be the gym leader in 1 minute. Barry and Rosanne rolled their eyes and even Brownie was annoyed from all of Tom's claims. Tom could finally wait no more.

"Let's go in the gym!" Tom yelled as he began to run towards the gym.

He was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled back. He noticed that it was Rosanne who pulled him back.

"Are you crazy? You're pokemon are still not ready yet!" Rosanne yelled at him, knocking some sense into the young novice.

Tom's eyes widened as he realized that what Rosanne was saying was true. He hadn't spent ANY training at all. If he battled the gym leader now, it would be a disaster!

"You're right! That's it! I am going to start training, right now!" Tom said in a determined voice.

"We could go back and challenge the trainers Rosanne and I defeated." Barry suggested.

Tom nodded and raced off to where the trainers were. Rosanne and Barry were right behind him along with Brownie (who was hating the running exercises Tom was forcing her to do.) Tom found the group of trainers talking to each other.

"Hey you four! I want to battle you guys!" Tom said to them.

"Fine. But it will be one trainer at a time because it would be unfair if the four of us were against you." one of the trainers said.

"Fine with me." Tom said.

Tom stood on one side of the field while one of the trainers stood on the other side. The trainer sent out Zigzagoon while Tom sent out Torchic. The Zigzagoon started to use Tackle and Torchic quickly used Ember and defeated it. The same thing happened with the other two trainers that had Zigzagoons. Torchic then burned the last pokemon (which was the Shroomish). Torchic started to glow white and grew. When the white light faded, she was not a Torchic anymore. She was now a Combusken.

"Congratulations! You're Torchic has evolved into Combusken!" Rosanne told Tom.

"Yes!" Tom said with joy.

Just then, Tom's pokedex beeped.

_"Combusken learned Double Kick." _The pokedex announced.

"Great! Look out gym leader! Because I am going to smash you to pieces!" Tom grinned.

"What about Lotad?" Barry asked.

"Oh right... be right back!" Tom said as he ran into Petalburg Woods.

After 20 minutes, he came back with Lotad.

"That was quick. What you do? Defeat 7 Zigzagoons?" Rosanne joked, not caring for what Tom did to Lotad.

"Something like that- now let's go!" Tom said as he ran to the gym.

Rosanne, Barry and Brownie were speechless before racing off after the impatient trainer.

* * *

The three friends were outside of the gym. Rosanne looked at Tom and Barry and saw the confidence in their eyes.

"You two ready for this?" Rosanne asked the two confident boys.

Barry and Tom didn't need to say anything because their eyes already told her that they were ready. The three friends stepped inside the gym and noticed a brown haired girl standing there.

"Hello. My name is Roxanne and I am the gym leader. What are yours?" Roxanne asked.

"I am Tom and these two are Barry and Rosanne." Tom introduced the gang.

"I see. I am pleased to meet you both. Now who is going to challenge me first?" Roxanne asked.

"I will." Tom said confidently as Barry and Rosanne took seats on the bleachers. Brownie began to jump up and down in front of Rosanne, asking to have sugar (which Rosanne obviously said no).

The two battlers got in their positions and waited as the referee came in. After the referee said that it would be a two on two battle and all the other rules, the battle finally began. Tom quickly threw out his first pokemon: Lotad. Lotad came out of her ball and looked ready to brawl. Roxanne threw out her pokemon. It was a Geodude and it looked eager to defeat Lotad. Lotad and Geodude were staring at each other, as if their eyes could melt the other.

"Lotad! Get near him and use Absorb!" Tom commanded.

Lotad started to charge toward the Geodude, ready to jump on him and use Absorb. Roxanne shook her head at the attempt.

"Use Rollout!" Roxanne ordered.

Geodude quickly tucked himself into a ball and began to roll at Lotad with high speed. Lotad tried to jump on Geodude, but failed miserably. Lotad quickly got up... just in time to see Geodude picking up speed to charge at her again!

"Stop it in it's tracks with Astonish!" Tom ordered.

Lotad quickly used Astonish and managed to make stop its attack. Roxanne didn't have enough time to call out a move because Tom beated her to it.

"Absorb, quick!" Tom yelled.

Lotad quickly latched herself on Geodude and started to drain his energy. Geodude fainted from the attack and Lotad jumped in triumph. Rosanne recalled her pokemon and sent out her next: Nosepass.

"Nosepass! Use Tackle!" Rosanne commanded her pokemon.

Nosepass charged at Lotad and hit her so hard, that she flew to the wall. She fell down, fainted. Tom recalled Lotad as he turned to Nosepass with more determination.

"Go Combusken!" Tom yelled as he threw the pokeball.

Combusken came out of her pokeball, looking at the Nosepass with eager anticipation to defeat it.

"Use Double Kick!" Tom shouted.

"Use Harden!" Roxanne commanded.

Combusken came charging at Nosepass, who was standing still. Combusken jumped and hit Nosepass twice with her feet. Nosepass held on due to Harden but he looked worn out.

"One more time!" Tom ordered to Combusken.

She nodded and proceeded to attack Nosepass. Nosepass could take it no more and fell backwards, with swirl eyes.

Barry also battled Rosanne and quickly defeated her (thanks to Lileep).

"Great job you two!" Rosanne said with a smile.

"Aren't you going to battle too?" Tom asked.

"Nope. The thing is... I already have all the badges in this region." Rosanne said, shocking both Tom and Barry.

"Then why are you still in the Hoenn region?" Tom asked as Barry nodded in agreement.

"I challenged the league and had lost before. But now, I feel confident that I will win this time." Rosanne said with a grin.

"We'll see about that!" Tom said as he started to grin as well.

Barry remained silent through the whole conversation, nodding at Tom's ambition.

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the newbies." A certain voice snapped from around the corner.

"Dalek." Tom said, with anger.

True to his word, Dalek came out from behind a building with a smirk on her face. Tom was going to march at Dalek and wipe that smirk on her face when Barry blocked him with his arm. Barry shook his head at Tom and Tom could only stare at Dalek with rage. Rosanne shot a look of confusion. Barry quickly filled her in on Dalek. As he did, Dalek walked towards them but was stopped by the appearance of a Flygon landing in front of her. On its back was a thirteen year old girl, with short black hair, a plain white shirt, brown cargo pants and flip-flops. She quietly jumped off her Flygon- and right in front of Dalek.

"My name is Raika Ikari. I do not like how you are treating the new trainers, Dalek." Raika said calmly, as if Dalek menacing look had no effect.

"Raika, my old rival- what are you? A princess? I don't take orders from others; especially you. Let's have a one on one pokemon battle. Then we will see where all that confidence has gone." Dalek grinned.

"Fine with me. This will be the fifth win against you." She said before she pointed in front of her. "Sands, please standby." The Flygon, presumably Sands, calmly walked in front of his trainer, awaiting further commands.

"You expect me to lose to a Flygon? What a joke! Let's go Hydreigon!" Dalek said with an arrogant smirk.

A fierce three-headed dragon came out of the ball. It had 6 long black wings and three heads, snarling. The Pokemon focused his heads on Sands, attempting to intimidate him. Sands, however, looked calm and ready to defeat the dragon for his trainer.

Tom turned to look at Barry and noticed his eyes were not focused. It was as if he was staring into space. He waved his hands in front of him- to no effect. He then noticed that Barry was looking at the Hydreigon with a puzzled look on his face.

_Wait a minute. I feel as if I have seen this pokemon before! _

"Earth to Barry! Hello?" Tom asked, still waving his hand in front of Barry's face.

Barry didn't respond for quiet a while. Tom then decided to give him a kick, for two reasons. One is about waking him up and the other was revenge for taking Lileep. Barry yelped in surprise from the sudden attack. For some reason that made the Hydreigon grin. Unfortunately for him though, it distracted him from Sands and as a result, he got hit by a Dragon Claw on his main head. It was enough to make the large dragon stagger backwards, clearly dazed by the heavy blow. Seizing her chance, Raika commanded Sands for the final blow.

"Dragon Claw once more." She commanded, to which Sands dully followed, knocking the trio-headed dragon out.

"You only got lucky. No one can defeat a Hydreigon with just two Dragon Claw's." Dalek muttered before leaving.

When she was out of sight, the gang went to congratulate Ikari. The Flygon stood in front of her and growled at Tom, Barry, and Rosanne. The three froze in their tracks as the the Flygon was preparing to swing its tail at them. It stopped however when he felt his trainer touch him. He turned to see his trainer shaking her head, as if to say not to attack.

The three of them quickly rebounded from the scare, with Tim running up to her with full enthusiasm, shaking her hand and speaking cheerfully. "Hi! My name is Tom! This is Barry and Rosanne! Thanks for saving us! Raika was it?"

"Your welcome. I prefer Ikari." She quickly replied.

"Don't you talk more than that?" Tom asked, before getting elbowed in the shoulder by Barry.

"I prefer silence, thank you." Ikari replied.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, would you like to come with us? This group needs another girl anyways." Rosanne asked calmly as she held Tom back.

"I would be delighted to." Ikari replied with a slight smirk on her face.

"You know what they say! The more the merrier!" Tom joked, finally getting out of Rosanne's grasp.

The only thing was that Tom was the only one who laughed at his own joke... while the others were silent. Ikari had a serious look on her face, as if to say 'you stink at comedy.'

"Let's just get going." Barry sighed.

Just as they were about to leave the area, they saw a blur of blue speed past them. They then heard a voice that sounded pretty desperate.

"HELP!"


	10. Team Aqua Appears!

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Here is the next chapter! (Pokestets23, I hope you will like this one.) I would also like to thank the following people who gave me OCs:**

**Ikari (Silver the Flygon), Dalek (A semi depressed Dalek Nerka), Markus (Pokestets23), and Rosanne (Arrow Riddari)! **

**Thank you all! :)**

* * *

"Oh please help me!" the person said to the gang.

"Who were those two?" Tom asked.

"They are known to be part of a group called Team Aqua! Please get those papers back they stole from me!" the man begged, with tears falling from his eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll get those papers back, right guys?" Rosanne asked the gang.

"Right!" the gang responded.

The gang quickly headed off to where the two men were going to. When they were near the cave entrance, they noticed an old man stopped them. He looked like he sailed a ship...and was extremely worried about something.

"Can you please get back my darling Peeko? Those rotten thugs took her away from me!" the old man said, in a depressed tone.

"We'll get her back." Ikari reassured the old man.

He smiled and let the gang pass through. It was a little dark in the cave. A few Whismurs were nearby and looked a bit scared. Barry spotted the two Aqua grunts and led the group. The two grunts were shushing a little Wingull that was in a cage and were making some threats to her. They heard footsteps and looked to see the gang glaring at them. They sighed in relief (as they thought it was the police).

"Pfft. It's just a bunch of kids." One of the Team Aqua grunts snorted.

"Hand over those papers and the Wingull!" Tom ordered as he went in front of the group and glared at the two men.

"Oh no! I am so scared!" One of them said sarcastically.

"What you going to do kids? Cry to your mommies?" one of the Aqua grunts laughed as Tom pulled one of his hands into a fist.

"Go Combusken!" Tom yelled in rage as he threw Combusken's pokeball.

Combusken came out of her pokeball and looked ready for another battle.

"Go Corphish!" the Team Aqua grunts yelled in sync.

Two lobster like pokemon came out of the pokeballs, looking ready to pinch anything in their way. Barry decided to join in as he threw out Shuppet. Shuppet stuck her tongue out at the Corphish, who were getting angry by the insult.

"Crabhammer!" the two grunts yelled at their pokemon.

They obeyed without question, as their claws glowed white.

"Use Double Kick!" Tom ordered.

"Shadow Sneak!" Barry told Shuppet.

Combusken skillfully dodged the Crabhammer from one of the Corphish's and kicked one of them up in the air. She jumped up and kicked at it again, making it fly at the grunt that held the Devon goods and Wingull that was in the cage. He dropped it as his pokemon was sent right back at him and dropped the two things. Rosanne and Ikari took this chance to take them both away from the two, as the other one was too focused into the battle. The other Corphish jumped with a Crabhammer ready to slam Shuppet. Shuppet grinned and went into her own shadow, obviously startling the Corphish. She quickly went behind him and came out of her shadow. She striked at him with a tackle from behind, causing him to crash into a wall, and faint. The grunts returned their pokemon and the gang noticed one of them smirked and another one laughed.

"What's so funny? We beat your two pokemon!" Tom said, his voice filled with confusion.

"You really think you beat us? This is just getting started!" the right Aqua grunt laughed.

"Go Exploud!" The left Aqua grunt called out as he threw the pokeball.

The gang stared as they looked at the pokemon that came out in front of them. And it looked VERY angry. Tom quickly pulled out his pokedex to scan it.

_Exploud, The Loud Noise Pokemon. Its howls can be heard over six miles away. It emits all sorts of noises from the ports on its body._

"This is going to be a problem. A very loud problem." Tom said.

Everyone became silent, even the Exploud. Tom noticed everyone was staring at him, with their faces saying 'you are REALLY bad in comedy'.

"This is enough! Exploud! Use Hyper Beam!" one of the Aqua grunts roughly commanded.

Exploud obeyed and began charging a huge Hyper Beam. Just as it was about to be launched, something that was spinning hit the Exploud at its stomach. The Exploud missed its target and attacked the side of the cave, causing an opening. The Exploud was looking down angrily at a what looked like a tortoise. Tom, who still had his pokedex out, started to scan it.

_Torkoal, the Coal Pokemon._ It burns coal inside its shell for energy. It blows out black soot if it is endangered.

"Whose blasted pokemon is this?" one of the Aqua grunts snapped angrily.

"Mine." A voice responded.

He has dark brown hair with emerald eyes. His hair was styled in a small mohawk type, but it is classy looking and he looked like a nice guy. He wore black sweats and a red athletic t-shirt with a black loose jacket. He wore running shoes that match his outfit.

"You guys alright?"

"I guess, it's not like we broke our backs yet." Tom joked...something of which everyone ignored.

"That's a relief. Now let me handle these two."the person said.

"You think were going to lose to another kid? Please, Hyper Beam again!" one of the grunts ordered Exploud.

"Dodge! And then use Rapid Spin with Fire Spin!" the person ordered.

The Torkal obeyed as it narrowly dodged the Hyper Beam attack. It then launched itself while spinning and proceeded to shoot fire from its mouth. It cloaked itself with its own fire and slammed into the Exploud, right at it's stomach. It held it's ground though, as Torkal went back to his battling position. Just as one of the grunts were about to make an order, a ringing was heard from one of the grunts. The grunt picked up what looked like a black phone.

"Sir! What is it?" the grunt asked.

His eyes then widened as he heard his boss tell him something.

"Understood sir. We'll be right there sir." the grunt responded.

The grunt made a signal with his head to his partner. His partner nodded and returned his Exploud.

"You kids were lucky our boss wants us now. Just remember, next time won't be so lucky. No one dares stands agansit Team Aqua!" the grunt said, as the two quickly ran off before anyone could chase them.

"Hey thanks for saving us." Tom said to the person with the Torkal.

"Anytime." the person responded, petting his Torkal.

"What's your name?" Rosanne asked.

"My name is-" The person said as he turned around to look at them but stopped.

His eyes widened as he saw Rosanne. His jaw dropped a bit as he stared at her.

"You're name is...?" Ikari asked.

"M-M-M-Markus." Markus told the gang.

"Something the matter Markus?" Barry asked quietly.

Markus quickly turned to Barry and gave him a reassuring smile.

"No. Nothing at all thank you."

"Well what are you Markus? A trainer as well?" Ikari asked.

"Yup. I already have two gym badges and I came back here to look at the fossil pokemon that they began to revive. I saw the man outside and decided to come help out as well." Markus answered.

"Er...thank you...um..." Markus said.

"Ah, first love Markus?" Tom whispered to Markus.

Markus chose to ignore Tom as the gang returned Peeko back to the old man and the other man.

"Well Markus, how do we get to the next gym?" Barry asked Markus.

"Well, you need to get their by boat since it is on an island you know." Markus chuckled slightly.

"Right...and how do we get their? We don't exactly have a pokemon that knows Surf." Tom asked.

Markus pondered for a moment and then responded.

"Well, if you could go see Mr. Britney and ask him for a ride. I mean, after all, you did save his Wingull." Markus replied.

The gang agreed that they would go to Mr. Britney's house and ask for a ride. Markus said he would go with them, since the third gym had to also be traveled by boat. And so, the 5 friends set off to the Petalburg Woods, where they would find Mr. Britney's house at the entrance on the other side


	11. To Dewford Island!

**Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

The 5 friends were walking in the Petalburg Woods although they were going at a slower pace than usual. Tom said he would do a little bit of exploring since Shuppet wasn't there to frighten him. He stood near a Zigzagoon and stared at it. The Zigzagoon was creeped out by this sudden move and ran away. Tom did it with another one...and another one... Just then, Shuppet got out of Barry's pokeball. Shuppet started to grin and went into her own shadow just as if she was using Shadow Sneak. Tom was now staring at a flower...and didn't notice the shadow was getting a bit longer. Shuppet took the oppertunity to strike and appeared at Tom's face, crying her name out loudly. Tom yelped and landed on his behind and started to crawl away. Rosanne, Ikari, Brownie, and Markus laughed at the reaction while Barry silently thanked Shuppet. Tom glared at them all as Shuppet happily floated near Barry, sticking her tounge out at Tom. Tom grumbled and got up. Barry returned Shuppet and the gang continued...until Tom stopped to look at a Wurmple, who crawled away in fright.

"Tom! Will you hurry up! We aren't going to stay here all night!" Rosanne said as Brownie cried in agreement.

"Coming! I'm just-" Tom said before he was cut off.

Tom turned around and hit something with his left foot and tripped. He fell face first into the ground. He quickly got up and turned to what he had tripped over. It was a pokemon...and a sleepy one at that. It was as if it didn't know that Tom had tripped over it. Tom pulled out his pokedex and began to scan it.

_Slakoth, the Slacker pokemon. If it eats just three leaves a day, it is satisfied. Other than that, it sleeps for 20 hours a day._

"I'm going to catch you Slakoth!" Tom declared to the Slakoth.

The Slakoth didn't listen and began to sleep, with a bubble coming out of its nose. Everyone face-faulted.

"You can't sleep your way out of this one!" Tom said as he was about to throw out a pokeball.

Everyone groaned except for Tom.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Look. Don't make jokes until you get better at them, okay?" Ikari asked.

"Let me think...nah." Tom said as he threw out the pokeball, which contained Lotad.

Lotad jumped up happily and turned to face her opponent. She opened her mouth in surprise as she saw her opponent. Slakoth was still sleeping, as if Lotad wasn't there. Lotad got angry and jumped on the Slakoth, using Absorb on it. Slakoth opened his eyes and hit Lotad with Scratch. Lotad got up and jumped at Slakoth again and used another Absorb. The Slakoth didn't do anything as Lotad replenished her health by absorbing his energy. Tom decided to take the opportunity to catch the Slacker Pokemon now. Lotad got out of Tom's way as the pokeball was thrown in the air. It hit Slakoth and captured him inside. The pokeball started shaking.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Ping!

"I caught a Slakoth!" Tom exclaimed happily as did his Lotad.

"Good for you Tom." Barry said as he patted his friend on his back.

Tom flashed him a grin and returned Lotad. The gang then continued their way south to the entrance of Petalburg Woods. When they made it out, they saw Mr. Brittney was chasing his Wingull Peeko happily. They seemed to be playing a fun game of tag. Tom, who was too impatient to let them have their fun, ran to Mr. Brittney at full speed. Unfortunately, Tom didn't stop and crashed right into him! Peeko gave a cry of worry as Mr. Brittney held his head in pain. Tom, not only received glares from everyone again, but also got a pecking from Peeko.

"OW! I didn't mean to crash into him!" Tom told the angry bird.

"Win! Wingull!" Peeko responded angrily.

"She's says your lying." Rosanne said.

Markus and Ikari shot Rosanne a look of surprise.

"You can understand Pokemon language?" Markus asked in awe.

Rosanne nodded in response and Markus looked like he was thinking about something. Barry and Ikrari decided to go and help Mr. Brittney while letting Peeko attack Tom. Tom then started running, trying to get away from the angry pokemon. Peeko wouldn't let that happen as she started to chase him, occasionaly shooting a Water Gun at him.

"Peeko! That is enough!" Mr. Brittney called out to Peeko.

Peeko swiftly changed direction and flew to Mr. Britney. She shot him a worried look and Mr. Brittney smiled, telling he was alright. Tom came back, panting for breath as Brownie laughed at the sight. Tom shot her a glare as she was laughing while flying.

"Thank you all so much for saving my precious Peeko! Is there anything I can do to help in return?" Mr. Brittney asked.

"We would like to go to Dewford Island please." Barry said politely.

"You came to the right man for the job. Climb aboard on my ship." Mr. Brittney said as Peeko cried happily.

* * *

It was a nice experience, riding on Mr. Brittney's boat. A cooling breeze rushed at Barry's face. He didn't mind it at all and kind of liked it actually. He looked at his friends. Tom was trying to tell Markus a joke, who wasn't paying attention to him at all and was staring at Rosanne and Rosanne was talking with Ikari about something. Mr. Brittney was sailing the ship and Peeko was happily sitting next to him. He smiled but it then quickly turned into a frown. He remembered that there was a familiar feeling he felt upon seeing the Hydreigon. He felt he had seen those pokemon before. Did he maybe owned one before and they got separated? Barry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the boat started to shake for some reason. Mr. Brittney noticed this and looked out...but there was nothing...and then something went up to the surface.

"Pedo!" One of the pokemon called out.

Barry pulled out his pokedex and scanned one of the pokemon.

_Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokemon. Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as "The Bully of the Sea."_

"Strange...Sharpedo usually don't come anywhere near here." Mr. Britney murmured.

Another Sharpedo tackled the boat, causing it to shake again. Everyone held on to the rails that were on the boat while Mr. Britney held on to the wheel, to avoid falling into the waiting jaws of the Sharpedo. The Sharpedo didn't seem to eager that their meal wasn't going to come down and another one tackled the boat again. Mr. Brittney made the boat speed up to try and avoid the Sharpedo. Instead of leaving it alone, the Sharpedo went after the boat. As Mr. Brittney was about to speed up again, he quickly stopped. In front of him were some other Sharpedo and they started to tackle the boat, as the other ones at the rear were doing the same.

"If we don't stop them, the ship is going to sink!" Mr. Brittney called out to the gang.

"Right! Go River!" Rosanne yelled as she threw out her pokeball, revealing a Swampert.

"Go Lileep!" Barry said as he threw out Lileep's pokeball.

"Go Cobalt!" Ikari said as she threw out her pokeball, revealing a Sneasel.

"Go Lotad!" Tom yelled as he threw out the pokeball.

"Go Elekid!" Markus joined in last, throwing his pokeball.

A Sharpedo jumped to try and tackle Tom off the ship. Lotad intercepted and tried to use Absorb but she flinched as she touched the Sharpedo. The Sharpedo grinned and threw her off him.

"Sharpedo have ability called Rough Skin! You get damaged if you make contact with them! Be careful!" Mr. Britney called out to the gang.

Tom was about to order Lotad another move when his eyes widened. Tom noticed he was was only a few inches away from the Sharpedo and it was getting closer to him. He looked with wide eyes as the Sharpedo opened his jaws, ready to end his life. A green ball was quickly thrown and hit the Sharpedo at its side, causing it to fall out back into the water. Lotad quickly came to see if Tom was alright. He petted her to reassure her that he was alright. One of the Sharpedo jumped at Rosanne and Ikari's direction and used Hyper Beam. River dove under the orange beam as the Sharpedo fell back in the water. As another one jumped at their direction, River and Cobalt hit it with an ice cold blast. The Sharpedo became frozen in a block of ice and fell onto another one of its species. Another Sharpedo came out, this time at Markus and Barry.

"Use Swift!" Markus ordered his Elekid.

"Use Energy Ball!" Barry told Lileep as a Sharpedo jumped toward them.

Elekid quickly fired rapid stars at the Sharpedo while Lileep fired many Lileep quickly fired the green ball at the Sharpedo open jaw. It got hit and fell into the water. The Sharpedo saw that they were clearly picking on the wrong people and dove back in the water, with only their top fin visible. They turned around and retreated from the boat, as their fins grew smaller until they were finally gone. The gang and Mr. Brittney sighed in relief and returned their pokemon. Mr. Brittney continued the path to Dewford Island. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long as they saw an island come into view.

"There it is! Dewford Island!" Mr. Brittney called out out everyone.

The Rosanne, Ikari, Tom and Markus cheered while Barry remained silent, trying his best to remember who he was but failed again. He sighed and shook his head. The boat was docked near a boardwalk and Rosanne, Brownie, Tom, Barry and Ikari got off .

"Could you do me a favor and deliver this letter to Mr. Steven?" Mr. Brittney asked as he handed a letter to Tom.

"Sure will give it to Steven...wait. Steven? As in...**_THE STEVEN STONE?!_**" Tom exclaimed, earning some stares from Barry and Brownie.

"The one and only." Mr. Brittney said with a chuckle.

"I can't believe it! We're going to meet Steven Stone." Rosanne said with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah! Whoever doesn't know him is a dummy!" Tom said, forgetting a certain someone.

Barry decided to get everyone's attention, especially Tom's and pretended to cough. Tom looked at Barry's direction and saw Barry glaring at him. He realized why and sweat-dropped.

"Er...sorry Barry." Tom said, embarrassed.

"Never mind about that. Who is this Steven Stone?" Barry asked.

"Steven Stone is the **CHAMPION** of the Hoenn league." Tom said in a know-it-all tone.

"Yes he is. I know you are all pokemon trainers and want to battle the gym leader, but could you please deliver the letter first?" Mr. Brittney asked.

"We'll be sure to deliver it to him." Ikari reassured Mr. Brittney.

"Well guys, its time for us to separate. I've got a third gym badge awaiting me." Markus said to the gang.

The gang said farewell to their friend as they watched him sail away from the island with Mr. Brittney. And then, they made their way to the cave Steven was in.


	12. Dewford Island!

**Here is the next chapter guys! Enjoy! And thank you DoctorChopper for you character: Belle! :)**

* * *

The gang was about to go in the cave until this girl spotted them. She had purple hair tied in one small ponytail sprouting at the top of her head. She also had light purple eyes. She wore a purple sleeveless dress reaching down to her knees with long elegant purple gloves that reach to her shoulders. She aslo had dark purple tights reaching up and dark purple flats.

"I want to have a battle with one of you!" a girl said, pointing her finger at the gang.

"Okay, I'll battle you!" Tom asked.

"Great. Name is Belle." Belle said.

"Tom and those guys are Barry, Rosanne, and Ikari." Tom said, pointing at each one of the gang a he said their names.

"Now let's battle! Go Treecko!" She yelled as she threw out one of her pokemon.

"Go Slakoth!" Tom yelled as he threw out Slakoth's pokeball.

"Use Pound!" Belle ordered her Treecko.

"Use Scratch!" Tom yelled.

As Treecko came near Slakoth, ready to slap the Slacker Pokemon, Slakoth (with surprising speed), slashed at Treecko's body with his sharp claws. Treecko was a bit startled and fall backwards. He got up but looked surprised at the strength that Tom's Slakoth possessed.

"Now use Scratch again!" Tom yelled again.

Slakoth just laid down and moved his head as if he didn't want to. Everyone face-faulted.

"Tom! You should know that Slakoth have the ability called Truant!" Rosanne scolded at Tom, while Brownie did a 'he's hopeless' gesture.

"What does Truant do?" He quickly asked as he glanced over at his lazing Slakoth.

"Doesn't let you attack every other turn!"

"Oh...why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We thought you knew!"

"I did not." Everyone face-faulted again, while Tom looked very sheepish.

"Quick Attack!" Belle ordered her Treecko, using the moment to her advantage.

"Yawn!" Tom ordered.

Treecko came at fast speed so all you could see of him was a green blur. He tackled Slakoth and Slakoth- he..well...yawned and a little cloud came out of it. Treecko was going to use another Quick Attack on Slakoth accidentally went through the cloud and breathed it in. He then began to feel tired and slowed down. Pretty soon, he fell asleep, only a few inches away from Slakoth's face.

"Now use Scratch!" Tom yelled in excitement.

Slakoth didn't do anything...and Tom face-faulted while Barry face-palmed. Thankfully, Treecko was still sleeping.

"Okay, now use Scratch!" Tom ordered Slakoth.

Treecko opened his eyes and worked up. He was about to counter attack...but it was too late. Slakoth slammed his claw at Treecko and made him hit the ground face first. Treecko had swirly eyes, clearly shown that he had been defeated.

"Alright Slakoth!" Tom cheered at his pokemon.

Instead of responding, Slakoth closed his eyes and a bubble appeared from his nose, showing that he was sleeping. Tom sighed and returned his pokemon. Belle looked like she wouldn't give up as she threw out her next pokemon.

"Spin!" the pokemon said.

Tom pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

_Spinda, the Spot Panda Pokemon. No two Spinda have the same pattern of spots. Its tottering step fouls the aim of foes._

"Go Lotad!" Tom said as he threw out his pokemon.

Lotad came out, cheerful and ready to battle. She looked at Spinda as Spinda was moving in place. It seemed that this pokemon didn't stand still that much.

"Lotad! Use Astonish!" Tom ordered Lotad.

"Psybeam!" Belle yelled.

Lotad obeyed and her eyes turned red as a scary version of herself appeared in front of Spinda. Spinda seemed to have no affect and fired the pink beam at Lotad. Lotad got hit and flew near Tom. When she got up, she was moving side to side.

"What's the matter Lotad?" Tom asked his pokemon.

"That is Psybeam's effect. It makes the pokemon confused." Belle said calmly.

"Come on Lotad! Snap out of it!" Tom pleaded to his pokemon.

Lotad twirled around and landed on her back, unable to get up and was still dizzy. Belle decided to take the opportunity.

"End this with Tackle!" She yelled at Spinda.

Spinda jumped in the air and had its head pointing toward Lotad, as if it was an arrow. Tom then had an idea.

"Grab it when it hits you!" Tom ordered.

Spinda slammed its head on Lotad, who had just recovered from its confusion. Lotad grabbed onto Spinda's ears and held on when Spinda got up. Belle shot a look of confusion and Tom grinned.

"Now Absorb!" Tom yelled.

Spinda desperately tried to shake off Lotad but to no avail as Lotad kept draining its energy. Then it fell on the ground and looked fainted (which was kinda hard to tell due to the swirls already in its eyes).

"Oh well, good battle." Belle said as she returned her pokemon.

"Same here." Tom said as he returned Lotad.

"So where are you guys going?" Belle asked.

"We are going to go to cave and deliver a letter and then go challenge Brawley." Barry said, leaving out who they would deliver it to.

"Good luck! I have to go heal my pokemon and battle someone other people before I battle Brawley. See ya!"

The gang said farewell to Belle as they entered the cave, where Steven Stone was in.

* * *

"Man this cave is dark!" Tom said.

"No, what gave that away?" Ikari asked dryly.

"Sorry. I was just saying that's all."

The gang was inside the cave and it was very dark but they were able to see a bit. Barry didn't mind because he like it a bit. Barry then got an idea, to relieve the tension a bit.

"Tom. Don't move to your right." Barry said calmly.

"Why?"

"Because you were about to fall in the jaws of the head of a Mawile."

"WAHHH!" Tom yelled frightened.

"Made you look."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. It was too hard to resist."

Everyone laughed except for Barry, who for some reason didn't laugh and Tom, who was angery at Barry. His anger went away though, because something tackled him from behind. He quickly got up and looked at what tackled him.

"Ar!" On!" said the Pokemon.

Tom pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

_Aron, the Iron Armor Pokemon. In order to build up its steel body, it eats iron ore. This pesky Pokémon is known to eat railroad tracks._

"An Aron! I'm going to catch it!" Tom declared to his friends.

"That may be your only option because he seems a little angry." Rosanne said.

And she was right. The Aron looked like he may even crush Tom. Tom quickly pulled out his pokeball and sent out Combusken.

"Use Double Kick!" Tom ordered Combusken.

Combusken obeyed and used Double Kick. Aron held his ground as he shined momentarily. He took the hits...and was still up! Aron grinned and used Headbutt on Combusken. Combusken stood her ground and took the hit. She then countered Aron by using an Ember attack on it. Aron took the hit and decided to use a Tackle attack. Tom decided to throw the pokeball, to make sure the attack didn't hit Combusken. The pokeball sucked Aron in and started to shake.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Ping!

"ALRIGHT! I CAUGHT AN ARON!" Tom yelled, holding the pokeball that contained Aron.

"Good for you...but do you have to yell?" Ikari asked.

"YEEEESSSSSS!" Tom yelled even louder. If looks could kill, Ikari's would've made a black hole where Tom was standing.

"Tom. Be quiet." Rosanne hissed at Tom.

Tom became quiet and the gang continued on their way. They passed by some other Aron along the way and once a Mawile. Finally, the gang made it to a part of the cave where they saw someone with blue hair. He looked like he was looking for something.

"Excuse me, are you Steven?" Tom asked, holding back his excitement.

"That is correct young man. I am Steven Stone." Steven said.

"IT"SSOGREATTOMEETYOU,IT'SSOAWESOMETOMEETTHEREGIONCHA MPION!" Tom yelled quickly and shook Steven's hand rapidly, startling the poor champion. The gang (excluding Tom) sweat-dropped.

"Er...okay. Anyways, what are you kids doing here?" Steven asked, pulling his hand away from Tom who was still fawning over meeting Steven but remembered the letter- thankfully for the rest of the gang.

"Well Mr. Steven. We have come to deliver this letter to you." Tom said as he handed the letter to him.

"Thank you." Steven said as he opened up the letter and read it.

"I see...I must be on my way. Thank you once again...and as a present, I'll give you this TM. It contains one of my favorite moves: Steel Wing." Steven said as he handed the TM to Tom.

Steven then quickly ran, as if he was in a hurry for a meeting; though really, he was really trying to avoid Tom's... enthusiasm. The gang also decided that they had spent enough time in the cave and got out. Next stop: Brawley's gym.

* * *

The gang entered the gym and saw a blue haired man come out to greet them.

"I'm Brawley and I happen to be the gym leader! Who's going to battle me first!" Brawley asked, pumped.

"Barry, you should go first this time since Tom went first in the first gym." Rosanne said, ignoring the glare Tom shot her.

"Thanks." Barry said.

Brawley and Barry went to their respective sides of the field and looked ready to brawl.

"Here the rules. We battle using one on one alright?" Brawley asked.

"Fine with me." Barry replied.

"Good. Go Makuhita!" Brawley yelled as he threw out his pokeball.

A pokemon that was black and yellow came out. It looked ready to punch anything. Barry pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

_Makuhita, the Guts pokemon. It toughens its body by slamming into thick trees. Many snapped trees can be found near its nest._

"Go Shuppet!" Barry said as he threw the pokeball.

Shuppet came out of the pokeball, looking ready to battle. She noticed the Makuhita and stuck her tongue at it. Makuthia looked enraged and seemed like he would punch Shuppet out of the gym.

"Use Foresight!" Brawley ordered his pokemon.

Makuhita's eyes glowed a bit and then went back to normal. Barry had no idea what Foresight did, so he decided not to let Shuppet get near Makuhita.

"Use Will-o-Wisp." Barry told Shuppet.

Shuppet created a blue, ghostly fire and flung it at Makuhita.

"Dodge it!" Brawley told Makuhita.

Makuhita dodged it by rolling to the side and got up. Makuhita then started to glow and he grew bigger. When the light faded, it wasn't a Makuhita anymore. Barry pulled out his pokedex to scan it.

_Haryiama, the Arm Thrust pokemon. It loves to match power with big-bodied Pokémon. It can knock a truck flying with its arm thrusts. _

_'This is going to be a problem.' _Barry told himself mentally as Shupept looked with wide eyes, staring at the giant pokemon in front of her.

"Arm Thrust!" Brawley ordered.

Barry knew that Ghost type pokemon would not be affected by Fighting type moves, so he wondered why he did that. He got the answer quickly because Haryiama was actually landing blows on Shuppet. Before Barry could say anything, Haryiama landed his last Arm Thrust. It hurled Shuppet to the wall and she crashed into it, dust everywhere.

"Shuppet!" Barry called out to Shuppet, his tone worried.

When the dust cleared, Shuppet was on the ground with swirl eyes. Barry quickly ran to the field and picked up Shuppet.

"You can come back later for a rematch." Brawley said kindly.

Barry nodded in appreciation and went to the Pokemon Center to heal Shuppet. Tom, who didn't pay any attention to Barry's gym battle, stood on his side of the field.

"Go Machop!" Brawley said as he threw out the pokeball.

Machop came out of the ball and was flexing his muscles. Tom pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

_Machop, the Superpower Pokemon. Though small in stature, it is powerful enough to easily heft and throw a number of Geodude at once._

"Go Aron!" Tom yelled as he threw his pokeball in the air.

Aron came out and looked at Machop, as if he was ready to destroy him at anytime. Machop looked a bit nervous from Aron's look but held his ground. He did not want to show his trainer that he was a bit scared from something that was weak to him.

"Use Karate Chop!"

"Dodge it!" Tom ordered Aron.

Aron grinned as he held his ground and used Iron Defense. Tom didn't agree with this though.

"NO ARON! NOT IRON DEFENSE!" Tom yelled at his pokemon.

Machop got off and looked like his hand was hurt from the attack. Then again, he just hit something hard so how could it not hurt?

"Metal Claw!" Tom yelled at his pokemon to obey.

Aron started to charge at Machop. He rammed into Machop's stomach as fast as he could. Machop was tackled into the wall of his trainer's gym. Aron got off and Machop fell with swirly eyes. Brawley looked at this in disbelief and returned his pokemon. He then gave Tom his gym badge.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the pokemon center...

Shuppet was fully recovered and was looking down, as if afraid.

"What's the matter Shuppet?" Barry asked Shuppet.

Shuppet looked at Barry in tears, looking like she was afraid he would do something bad. Barry at first didn't understand what was the matter...until he remembered. Shuppet's previous trainer abandoned her because she lost her first battle.

"Shuppet. I'm not going to abandon you because you lost." Barry said gently to his pokemon.

Shuppet then went near Barry, wanting a hug. Barry hugged her and felt salty tears fall on his clothes but he didn't care at all.

"Feel better now?" Barry asked.

Shuppet nodded and then playfully tackled him.

"Oh no! Shuppet is too strong! Ahh!" Barry said playfully.

Shuppet laughed at that, causing Barry to smile again. He pulled out his pokeball and returned Shuppet, who made no objections. He then went outside to see how Tom was doing. He didn't need to as he walked out, carrying a shiny badge. The gang noticed Barry and ran towards him.

"Let's go to the next gym!" Tom said excitedly.

"No Tom. Barry still needs to get his gym badge and don't forget, you need to work on training Aron." Rosanne pointed out.

"Aww...do we have to wait for Barry?" Tom whined.

To answer his question, Brownie came and gave him a smack on his face. And as if that wasn't enough, everyone glared at him (except Barry).

"You guys can go. I don't mind at all." Barry said.

"What no way! We can't leave you behind." Rosanne said.

"I don't mind, so don't worry about me. Besides, if you don't leave, Tom might explode." Barry said.

"HEY!"

Rosanne, Brownie and Ikari laughed as Barry gave a smile while Tom looked at them, fuming.

"Alright. We'll wait for you at Slateport City." Rosanne said with a short smile.

Barry smiled as he waved good bye to his friends as they got on the boat. He knew Mr. Britney would come back to get him soon, so he had to find a good strategy to defeat Brawley. Just then he heard a pokemon cry and it sounded hurt. He went to the area of where the sound was and saw pokemon lying on the sand. Barry went near to it and heard another sound, this time it was from a farther from where he was.

"Pedo!"

Barry faced paled a bit. That sound was no mistake and it sounded like a Sharpedo. If it were to come here now, the poor pokemon would become dinner. Barry knew what he had to do and threw out Lileep. The Sharpedo arrived and looked hungry. It jumped up, jaws opened. Lileep took the opportunity to fire an Energy Ball and it exploded in the Sharpedo's mouth, damaging it. The Sharpedo swam away, knowing that Barry and Lileep would try and stop it from getting near the hurt pokemon. Barry quickly returned Lileep and carried the Pokemon to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

The Pokemon had wanted to come along and so Barry let it. He got this idea of not telling the others so it would be a surprise when he battled them using it in the Hoenn championships. His "secret" pokemon had helped him defeat the Machop and win his second badge. He had just finished healing his pokemon and saw Mr. Britney had came back.

"Alright lad, time for you to see your friends." Mr. Britney said with a smile as Peeko cried happily.

Barry smiled back and got in the ship. He was now on his way to be with his friends again.


	13. Dalek's Return! Meeting Andy!

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The air rushed at Barry's face as he was holding on to the rails of Mr. Britney's ship. Peeok was crying her name out happily as Mr. Britney laughed. Those two sure loved to travel over the sea. Barry was happy for them, seeing that they were happy together. Barry looked back toward the sea and noticed that land was coming in to view. He guessed that it was Slateport City. Mr. Britney landed near the shore and Barry got off.

"Well lad, I have to return to my home. Safe travels!" Mr. Britney told Barry as he and Peeko got on their ship.

Barry said goodbye to the nice sailor and his pokemon as he waved his hand. He then walked up the beach until he got to the lighthouse. He then saw Tom and Ikari walking down. Barry waved his hand to tell them he was here, and they ran toward him.

"Barry! Guess what! I caught another pokemon!" Tom said with excitement.

"Really? Can you show me?" Barry asked.

Tom quickly grabbed his pokeball and threw it. A green and yellow dog came out of it. It barked happily and sat next to Tom. Barry pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

_Electrike, the Lightning Pokemon. Using electricity stored in its fur, it stimulates its muscles to heighten its reaction speed._

"So you beat the gym?" Tom asked.

"Yes I did Tom." Barry confidently said as Tom returned Electrike.

"Too bad you didn't beat it on your first try like I did." Tom boasted, before hiding behind Ikari as Barry glared at him.

Barry only rolled his eyes after this- as did Ikari. Barry then noticed that two people were missing. He looked behind Ikari and Tom, hoping that the two were behind them, but it wasn't so.

"Where is Rosanne and Brownie?" Barry asked Ikari.

"She said that she wanted to travel with Markus." Ikari responded.

"Why?" Barry asked.

"I think she wants to know him more." Ikari explained.

"Maybe she has a crush on him." Tom said, earning a glare from Ikari.

"Or maybe its because she finally got some sense to leave you newbies." a certain voice snapped.

Ikari and Barry sighed as they saw Dalek come into view. She had her smirk on her as she came near to them. Tom would had punch her in the face, if a shadow hadn't passed by. The gang looked up and saw her Hydreigon, looking down at them with all three heads snarling. It landed beside her, not taking its eyes off the gang. Dalek smirked once more.

"What do you want Dalek?" Ikari asked.

"Isn't it obvious? My usual time to come beat one of you and humiliate you." Dalek said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What kind of idiot preys on the weak?" Ikari countered.

"Listen you, I'm not an idiot first of all. Second, I do what I want since last time I checked you aren't my mother." Dalek snapped again.

"Right. Anyways, lets go to the third gym." Barry said, as the gang were going to walk away from Dalek.

"Not so fast." Dalek said, as her Hydreigon blocked the gang's way.

"What? You have no right to block us." Tom said.

"Actually I can block who I choose ...and this time, I want to battle YOU." Dalek said, pointing at Barry.

"And if I choose not to battle you?" Barry asked.

"Then I'll make you." Dalek said.

As if on cue, her Hydreigon snarled and moved closer to Barry. Ikari was about to grab one of her pokeballs, ready to throw out Sands if the Hydreigon tried to attack Barry. The Hydreigon quickly changed its focus from Barry to Ikari and Tom, and tackled the both of them to the ground. Its heads on its arms were looking at Tom and Ikari, looking as if it was ready to bite them and the main head looked at Barry as if saying 'So what's your choice?'

"I'll battle." Barry said, looking in defeat.

"Excellent." Dalek grinned as Hydreigon went on his side of the field.

Barry knew that this was one powerful dragon and he was at a VERY big disadvantage. He didn't want to reveal his secret pokemon yet and he REALLY did not want to battle Dalek, not currently anyway. But he wasn't given a choice and had to made one fast.

"Go Lileep!' Barry said as he threw out the pokeball.

Lileep came out of the pokeball and looked frightened as she saw Hydreigon in front of her.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Dalek ordered her pokemon.

The main head of the three headed dragon charged a blue ball in his mouth and launched it at Lileep with deadly accuracy.

"Use Enegy Ball!" Barry told Lileep.

Lileep charged a green ball and launched it at the Dragon Pulse attack. The two attacks collided and canceled each other out. That didn't mean it was over though because Hydreigon looked unimpressed.

"Use Hyper Voice!" Dalek yelled.

Hydreigon let loose a terrible screech with all three of its heads. Lileep was holding on, despite the big attack that was used on her. Hydreigon looked like he wouldn't give up the attack and kept using it. Barry tried to shout at Lileep to use an Energy Ball but Lileep couldn't hear him over the attack. Lileep looked like it couldn't hold on much more and was about to fly onto the lighthouse. Barry ran as fast as he could and caught Lileep in the air and putting her near his stomach. The force from the Hyper Voice pushed them both and made Barry hit his back hard against the lighthouse. Barry winced as Lileep looked at him with wide eyes, as Dalek laughed along with her Hydreigon. Tom was watching with wide eyes as he saw Barry fall on his back again on the floor and Ikari looked furious. She quickly grabbed her pokeball which contained Sands and threw it. Sands growled at Dalek's Hydreigon as the Hydreigon growled back at him. Dalek, deciding it was time to leave, got on her Hydreigon and told it to fly away. Ikari wouldn't allow it and got on Sands, to chase after Dalek. Dalek noticed this and told her Hydreigon to turn around. Her Hydreigon obeyed and once again snarled at Sands.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Dalek ordered.

The three headed dragon once again fired a blue ball from its main head.

"Deflect it back with Dragon Tail!" Ikari told Sands calmly.

Ikari held on to Sands as he roared and swung his powerful tail on the Dragon Pulse, knocking it right back at its owner. Dalek ordered her Hydreigon to use another Dragon Pulse. The dragon obeyed and fired another Dragon Pulse at the one that was coming back at them. They exploded and black smoke was everywhere. When it cleared, Ikari could see that Dalek was already flying away. She sighed and told Sands to land back on ground. Sands landed and Ikari got off. She returned Sands to his pokeball and went to where Barry was. Tom was running to him, recovered from his shock.

"Are you alright Barry?" Tom asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry. The more important thing is are you alright?" Barry directed his question to Lileep.

Lileep reassured Barry by giving him a hug. Barry noticed that she looked very tired.

"Use Recover." Barry told Lileep.

Lileep obeyed and used Recover. She glowed green as she was replenishing her health. She stopped when she was done and was waving her tentacles around happily. Barry returned her and got up from his fall. The gang then decided to continue on their way to the 3rd gym.

* * *

"Guys!" Tom said, before they could go past the Pokemon Center.

"What?" Barry and Ikari asked at the same time.

"Let's go to the museum!" Tom declared.

Without waiting for Barry and Ikari, Tom quickly ran back to the museum. Ikari looked at Barry and gave him a 'Why does he keep doing that?' look. He shrugged in response as the two ran after him. When they got inside the museum, they were shocked. Team Aqua grunts were everywhere. This whole place was a sea of blue...literally. Barry noticed Tom going down some stairs and motioned to Ikari that they should follow him. Ikari agreed and they both chased after the impatient trainer. When Barry and Ikari got down the stairs, they saw Tom getting pushed by another person. He looked like he was about 15 years old, and wore black jeans. He was wearing a black shirt and brown shoes. He had black hair and blue eyes. Ikari quickly ran to Tom and helped him up while Barry went next to Tom, looking at the person.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The person sneered as he looked at Barry.

"What's your problem?"

"Don't you remember me?"

"No I don't."

"Does the name Andy ring a bell?"

"Not at all."

"Wow. George must have really put a number on you." the teen chuckled.

Barry didn't know why but those names sounded familiar. Maybe these were his rivals? Or his enemies? Barry had no clue and decided to ask him.

"You know who I am right? So can you tell me?" Barry asked.

"Nah. I like toying with your mind." Andy replied.

"He said he knew about you Barry! I tried to make him tell me but I lost." Tom said, looking down at the ground.

"Tell me about it. His Lotad is SO PATHETIC." Andy laughed.

Tom clenched his hands into fists and looked at the ground with hatred. Barry hated it when someone makes fun of his friends or his pokemon and confronted Andy.

"Then lets have a battle." Barry told Andy.

"Sorry but I know I can beat you easily. Challenge me when you get stronger." Andy snickered and began to walk away.

Andy was about to go upstairs when he stopped all of a sudden and turned to face Barry.

"I can tell you one thing though, your name IS Barry." Andy said.

And with that, he left. Barry and Tom looked surprised at the new info, but were happy with it neverless. At least they now know that Barry's name IS Barry. The gang went upstairs and noticed that the Aqua Grunts had left. Nobody knew why they were in the museum in the first place. Tom shrugged it off though and began running outside, eager to get to his next gym battle. Barry and Ikari exchanged looks before running after Tom, knowing that he was always like this. Still while they ran after Tom, they began to wonder. Why was Team Aqua there?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	14. Familiar Faces!

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The gang continued on their way to Mauville City. This time, Barry and Ikari were ahead of Tom as he was walking slower- but there was a reason for it though. What was it you ask? Well, it was to ask annoying questions.

"Hey Barry? How come you don't laugh?" Tom asked.

Barry stopped walking and turned around to face Tom. He shrugged in response to his question.

"I have no clue."

"Wanna get tickled?"

"No thanks."

"Aw come on."

"Tom, stop saying stupid things like that." Ikari said as she spun around and glared at Tom.

"Why? Your still upset because I asked why you don't talk a lot?"

Ikari and Barry decided to ignore Tom, due to the fact he was being plain annoying. While they were walking, they heard another sound. They turned around and saw someone riding a bike toward them. The person stopped near Barry and she had brown hair.

"You missed me?" a familiar person asked.

"May!" Barry exclaimed.

"Its been a while Barry." May said with a smile.

"Who is she?" Tom asked, as Ikari nodded in agreement.

"Oh right. Guys this is May. She is the daughter of the Gym Leader Norman." Barry introduced May.

"SHEISTHEDAUGHTEROFNORMAN?! OMG! I'MLIKEHISBIGGESTFAN!" Tom said excitedly, making May and the rest of the gang sweat-drop.

"Oookay. Anyways Barry, want to have a little battle?" May asked.

"Sure." Barry replied.

"Be careful, my pokemon are stronger than yours." May said as she flashed her smile again.

Barry and May went to their battling positions. Tom decided to be the referee.

"The battle between May, the daughter of the super, awesome, powerful..."

Tom felt a smack on the back of his head. He turned around and noticed that Ikari was glaring at him. He decided he should get to the point, and NOT feel the wrath of Ikari (honestly, Tom might be ripped apart by Sands if Ikari wanted to happen.)

"The battle between May and Barry will begin and each trainer will use one pokemon." Tom said quickly.

"Alright! Go Glaceon!"

Barry pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

_No data available. _

"Right, a pokemon not from Hoenn." Barry muttered to himself, putting the pokedex away.

"Wow." Tom said in awe, staring at the Ice type Pokemon. Barry silently agreed with Tom. The pokemon looked calm and yet at the same time determined to defeat him. Barry threw out his pokeball and Shuppet came out, looking ready to defeat Glaceon, despite Glaceon being stronger than her.

"Use Shadow Ball!" May ordered her Pokemon.

Glaceon charged a purple ball in her mouth and fired it at Shuppet.

"Shadow Sneak!" Barry told Shuppet.

Shuppet grinned and quickly dove into her own shadow, avoiding the Shadow Ball. Glaceon looked around to see where Shuppet was. Shuppet sneaked under Glaceon until she was behind her. She then got up and was ready to strike. Suddenly, Glaceon's tail grew white and slapped Shuppet from behind her, making her hit a tree. Barry looked at her with worry, but she got up and gave Barry a reassuring smile.

"Use Will-o-Wisp."

Shuppet grinned and created a blue, ghostly fireball. She then flung it at Glaceon quickly. Glaceon saw this and dodged the attack. This gave Barry an idea.

"Will-o-Wisp again!" Barry told Shuppet again.

Shuppet obeyed and threw another ghostly fireball at Glaceon. Glaceon saw this and jumped in the air.

_'Perfect.' _Barry thought to himself.

"Now use Night Shade!" Barry commanded Shuppet.

Shuppet grinned and fired dark beams from her eyes. They hit Glaceon, making her fall to the ground. Shuppet took the opportunity to use another Will-o-Wisp. This time it hit her and she cried out in pain as she was burned. May's eyes widened as she saw what happened.

"Use Ice Beam!" May shouted to Glaceon.

Glaceon winced from the burn she received but still shot a cold blast at Shuppet.

"Shadow Sneak!" Barry quickly ordered Shuppet.

Shuppet quickly dove into her shadow again to avoid the Ice Beam attack. Glaceon growled in frustration but then cried out in pain as she was still suffering form the burn. Shuppet took the opportunity to come out of her shadow and tackle Glaceon, this time on her side. Shuppet tackled Glaceon and the two of them crashed into a nearby tree. Shuppet went back to her side of the field. Glaceon struggled to get up from that combo of moves. She looked really tired and exhausted.

"Barry, I think that is enough. Poor Glaceon is worn out." May said, as her Glaceon went near her.

Barry nodded in agreement as Shuppet happily floated around, knowing that she won a battle. Barry returned her and went near May as she used a Full Restore on her Glaceon.

"So May, what are you doing here?" Barry asked.

"Well, I used to travel with my brother Max and my friends Ash Ketchum and Brock. I didn't want to compete at the Pokemon Hoenn Championships because I was interested in contests. I now feel like trying it again and it turns out that battling is fun! I might be able to think of more contest techniques if I participate in Pokemon battles." May stated.

"So will you join us?" Tom asked.

"No, I am going to travel alone. I may meet a certain someone I have wanted to meet along the way." May said.

"Okay, well safe travels May." Barry said.

"You too Barry. See you guys later!" May said.

And with that she hopped on her bike and returned her Glaceon. She then started pedaling and pretty soon, she was speeding off to the next gym. The gang also decided that it was there time to hurry too.

* * *

"Well, we're almost there! Hurry up Slowpokes!" Tom exclaimed, running again.

Barry and Ikari groaned as they ran after him. He could never stand still for one minute. Then again, this was Tom, so they shouldn't be too surprised. At least they made it to Mauville City. They ran after Tom...and almost crashed into him! He had stopped abruptly, surprising the other two trainers. Ikari and Barry asked Tom why he did that and Tom pointed. Barry looked and saw a familiar green headed boy wearing glasses. Beside him was another boy, but he had white hair.

"Wally!" Barry exclaimed.

Wally and the other trainer turned around with surprised looks. Wally looked happy as he saw his friend from Petalburg here.

"Barry!" Wally said and ran to him at full speed. Barry had stopped and Wally...well...he crashed into Barry, knocking the two down on the ground. They quickly got up, with Wally looking embarrassed. Just then, the other trainer that was with Wally came next to him, looking at Barry.

"Who is this Wally?" the trainer asked.

"This is Barry! Barry! I want you to meet Brendan." Wally said.

"Hello Barry, it is nice to meet you." Brendan said.

"Nice to meet you too." Barry responded. He then looked at Wally, who seemed to be thinking about something...and then he smiled.

"Hey! Let's do a tag battle!"

"Sure but who with who?" Barry asked.

"Me and Brendan vs. Barry and Tom! It will be a one-on-one pokemon battle!"

"Sure Wally. Ikari, can you please be the referee?" Barry asked Ikari politely.

"Yes." Ikari responded.

"Your not talking enough!" Tom said in a singing voice.

Ikari once again shot a glare at Tom, who quickly hid behind Barry. Barry and Ikari rolled their eyes once again at the immature solution but didn't say anything.

"Go Kirlia!" Wally said, throwing his pokeball.

A pokemon that looked like a ballerina came out of the pokeball. Barry scanned it.

_Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon. If its Trainer becomes happy, it overflows with energy, dancing joyously while spinning about._

"That's a lame pokemon." Tom said.

Everyone became quiet and glared at Tom- _**Especially**_ Ikari, Wally and Kirlia. Tom went behind Barry, making everyone sigh and shake their heads.

"Go Lileep!" Barry said as he threw out his pokemon.

"Go Marshtomp!" Brendan said as he threw out his.

"Go Aron!" Tom yelled, throwing his pokemon out.

All three pokemon came out of their pokeballs, determined not to lose for their trainers...well except for Aron but you get the idea. Tom pulled out his pokedex and scanned Marshtomp.

_Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep._

"Alright! Use Metal Claw on Kirlia!" Tom ordered.

Aron started to charge towards Marshtomp, with its head ready to make contact. Brendan smirked and ordered Marshtomp to use Water Gun. Marshtomp shot a powerful jet of water at Aron, who was still charging at him. Aron got hit and flew to Tom, hitting the poor trainer on the head and knocking both of them out. Ikari smiled a bit, glad that Mr. Loudmouth was finally quiet. Barry decided to use this time to attack.

"Use Energy Ball on Marshtomp!" Barry ordered.

Lileep fired a green ball at Marshtomp. It was close to hitting him...until Wally intervened.

"Use Confusion!" Wally ordered.

Kirlia's eyes glowed blue as she looked at the Energy Ball. The Energy Ball stopped before it could touch Marshtomp and flew back towards Lileep! Lileep fired another Energy Ball to counter it. The two Energy balls collided and exploded, creating black smoke everywhere.

"Use Tackle!" Barry heard Brendan order Marshtomp.

Out of the smoke, Marshtomp came out and hit Lileep with a tackle.

"Grab him!" Barry told Lileep.

Lileep used her pink tentacles and grabbed hold of Marshtomp, holding him so that he was strecthed like an eagle.

"Now Energy Ball!" Barry ordered Lileep.

Lileep charged the green ball and fired it at Marshtomp's stomach. Marshtomp took the hit and flew out of Lileep's tentacles. He hit the ground in front of Brendan, with swirly eyes. Brendan sighed and returned his pokemon. Now it was just Wally and Barry.

"Kirlia! Use Double Team!" Wally ordered.

Kirlia made 10 copies of herself and surrounded Lileep, who was looking confused as to where the real one was.

"Rock Slide!" Barry told Lileep.

Lileep eyes glowed a bit and a portal was made above the copies. Huge rocks then started coming down on the copies, crushing any of them and one of them hit Kirlia. She had tried to get away but was caught under one of the rocks. Lileep then fired an Energy Ball at her while she was trying to get the rock of using Confusion. It made contact with her and exploded. Her head then fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Barry wins." Ikari said quietly.

Barry recalled Lileep to her pokeball as Wally did with Kirlia. The three trainers then gave each other handshakes and Tom woke up from his...er...attack.

"Yeah! Me and Aron won the battle!" Tom cheered, letting everyone give him confused stares.

"HE DIDN'T FOLLOW ANY OF YOUR ORDERS, BARRY BEAT BOTH OF US, AND YOU SAY YOU WON?!" Brendan asked enraged.

"Yeah...we're going to work on that." Tom said sheepishly.

Unfortunately for Tom, Aron woke up as well, and didn't seem to happy that he was on Tom's legs. He was so unhappy that he even gave him a nice Headbutt on the stomach. Tom gasped and quickly got his pokeball and returned the angry Aron. Brendan sighed and shook his head.

"I feel bad for you Barry." Brendan said.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, are you two going to challenge the gym?" Barry asked.

"No, I already won my badge and so did Wally. We were just having a discussion that's all." Brendan responded.

"Ah okay, an-"

"CAN WE PLEASE GET TO THE GYM ALREADY?!" Tom yelled.

Everyone once again shot glares at Tom, who looked embarrassed. Wally and Brendan said farewell to Barry and left to see Wally's uncle, that was left of this city. Barry heard Brendan grumble under his breath how obnoxious Tom was before he left. The gang then decided to go to the Pokemon Center and heal their pokemon. They would challenge the gym tomorrow since it was getting late.


	15. 3rd Gym Battle!

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Enjoy! And Special Thanks to BigB Da Gamer for his OC! :)**

* * *

The gang woke up the next morning and decided they would go to the gym. Tom, impatient as always, ran out the door first with his pajamas..but quickly got back in and changed into his travel clothes and grabbed his pokeballs and ran again out the door. Barry and Ikari sighed and got dressed as well and ran after him (with their pokeballs and stuff of course). Tom went through the doors and...

Crashed... straight into someone. The guy fell backwards as did Tom.

"Ow, take it easy mate." the guy groaned.

Barry and Ikari arrived to where Tom and the other person were. The person had blue hair and blue eyes. He wore blue jeans and a green shirt.

"Are you alright?" Ikari asked.

"Aye, I'm fine. After all, a gym leader can't be defeated just because someone tackled him." the person said as he stood up.

"Wait a minute...isn't Wattson supposed to be the gym leader?" Tom asked.

"Wattson retired 1 month ago and left me in charge. He said he was getting tired and saw that I had great skills with electric types. So I was trained to be the new gym leader. I'm Mason by the way." the guy replied.

"Interesting but I want to battle you so I can take my badge." Tom said, impatiently.

Mason sighed and looked at Barry and Ikari.

"Are you two going to battle too?" Mason asked.

Barry nodded his head in response and so did Ikari.

"So there are three of you that are going to battle me? That's fine since the last challenger defeated my other pokemon and I only have three that aren't tired. It will be one on one, okay?" Mason asked.

"Sure. I'll go first!" Tom said confidently.

"Alright. Come inside my gym." Mason said.

"Go Manetric!" Mason yelled as he threw out his pokeball.

Tom got out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

_Manetric, the Discharge Pokemon. It discharges electricity from its mane. It creates a thundercloud overhead to drop lightning bolts._

"Alright! Go Slakoth!" Tom yelled as he threw his pokemon.

Slakoth came out of his ball...looking like he was sleepy. Then again, he was the Slacker Pokemon so it was no shock.

"Alright! Slakoth use Scratch!" Tom ordered Slakoth.

Slakoth tried to get close to Manetric and slash him with his claws, but Manetric dodged it easily.

"Use Thunderwave." Mason ordered.

Manetric shot a weak jolt of electricity at Slakoth. Slakoth couldn't move as it showed electricity going around him.

"Finish it with Thunder!" Mason ordered.

"NOOOOO!" Tom yelled as he saw Slakoth being electrified by the strong attack.

When Manetric stopped, Slakoth had swirly eyes. Tom fell on his knees and started to cry. Mason returned Manetric and awaited who would be the next challenger. Tom returned Slakoth and got up and sat next to Barry, looking depressed. Barry patted Tom's back but Tom quickly pushed it away. He then looked the other way, not wanting to look at Barry at all. Barry shrugged and saw Ikari get up and walk onto the field.

"Go Magneton!" Mason called out.

"Go Sands." Ikari said as she threw her pokeball.

"Magneton use Flash Cannon!" Mason ordered.

The three headed pokemon charged a bright light and fired it at Sands.

"Dodge and use Earth Power." Ikari said calmly.

Sands dodged the Flash Cannon and he used his tail to slam on the ground. The ground made cracks under Magneton and erupted at him, as if Sands had created a volcano. It made contact with Magneton and black smoke was everywhere. When it cleared, it showed that Magneton was no longer able to battle. Mason gave Ikari her badge as she returned Sands and took a seat on the bleachers. Barry got up and stood on his side of the field as did Mason.

"Go Electrode!" Mason called out, throwing a pokemon that looked like an upside down Pokeball.

Barry pulled out his pokedex and scanned Electrode.

_Electrode, the Ball Pokemon. It is known to drift on winds if it is bloated to bursting with stored electricity._

"Go Shuppet!" Barry said, calling out his ghost type Pokemon.

Shuppet came out of the ball happily. She looked at Electrode and stuck her tongue out at him. An angry mark (like in the anime) appeared on Electrode's head and he started to glow. Mason didn't like what was going to happen and shouted to Electrode.

"NO ELECTRODE! DON'T USE-"

But it was too late. Electrode glowed white and exploded and smoke flew everywhere. When it cleared, Electrode clearly fainted while Shuppet happily floated around, unaffected by the attack.

"...explosion." Mason sighed as he returned his pokemon.

Shuppet once again cried happily and Barry recalled her back to her pokeball. He then received his gym badge, with Tom being the only one empty handed. They went to the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon. After they healed their pokemon, Tom began to say something.

"Barry..." Tom said.

"Yes?" Barry asked.

"Leave."

This shocked both Tom and Ikari. Tom wanted him to...leave? Weren't they supposed to be in this journey together?

"What do you mean... leave?" Barry asked.

"I MEAN LEAVE! IT'S YOUR FAULT I LOST THE GYM BATTLE!" Tom yelled at Barry without telling a reason why it was his fault.

Tom's sudden outburst startled Barry. Ikari looked at Tom with a glare that even a Shedinja would be scared of. Tom was not looking at them at all and had his back toward them. Barry sighed and shook his head. Tom just probably need some time alone.

"Take care of Tom for me will you Ikari?" Barry asked.

"Sure." Ikari replied.

"Thanks." Barry said.

Barry then headed to the door of the Pokémon Center. He gave one last look behind him and then went out the door.

* * *

Barry sighed as he walked out the door. Poor Tom must have been very upset to lose to his first gym. Then again, he was only 10 years old. Barry walked up and saw a pokemon sleeping. He pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

_Numel, the Numb Pokemon. Its humped back stores intensely hot magma. In rain, the magma cools, slowing its movement. The magma in its body reaches 2,200 degrees F. Its hump gets smaller when it uses Fire-type moves._

Barry decided he would catch this pokemon. He threw out Shuppet and told her to use Night Shade. She obeyed and her eyes shot out dark beams at Numel. The Numel woke up and was too slow to notice as the attack hit him, making him fly in the air. The Numel managed to land on the ground and fired an Ember attack on Shuppet. Shuppet quickly used Shadow Sneak, diving into her own shadow and tackling Numel from behind. Numel hit a tree and looked really tired. Barry decided to use this opportunity and throw a pokeball at it. The pokeball hit Numel and began to shake.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Ping!

Barry smiled as he caught his pokemon. Shuppet flew around happily and Barry had to recall her once again to her pokeball. He went to the pokeball that was on the ground, picked it up and threw out his new pokemon. Numel came out and looked pretty tired. Barry decided to go heal Numel at the Pokemon Center, but before he could get over there, he was blocked by for people dressed in red shirts.

"Hey you! Join us!" One of the people ordered.

"Why? And who are you?" Barry asked.

"We are Team Magma. And we want to have more land!" One of the people said proudly.

"Okay...and if I don't want to join?" Barry asked.

"We'll make YOU!" One of the Team Magma members snapped.

As if on cue, the four of them threw out their pokeballs. Four black pokemon came out and snarled as Barry and Numel. Barry pulled out his pokedex and scanned them.

_Mightyena, the Bite Pokemon. It chases down prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer._

_'This may be a problem.' _Barry told himself as Numel went next to him while the Mightyena were advancing towards him.

"Hey! 4 against one is unfair!" an angry voice yelled.

The 4 team Magma members and Barry looked up and saw a boy standing on the cliff. He looked like he was about 6'1" with a medium build and a good tan. He had hair as black as night with eyes as blue as the ocean...and next to him was a Pokemon, that looked like a jackal. They didn't seem to happy to see 4 Magma Grunts battling against Barry.

"Lucario! Use Aura Sphere!" The trainer ordered.

The blue jackal charged a blue ball in his hand and fired it at one of the Mightyena. It got hit and fell to the ground, with swirl eyes. Barry decided to take this moment to tell Numel to attack the other Mightyena with his Ember attack. Numel agreed and shot small bits of fire at the Mightyenas and burned one of them.

"Shadow Ball Mightyena!" one of the Team Magma members ordered their Mightyena.

A Mightyena charged a dark ball in his mouth and fired it at Lucario.

"Counter with Dragon Pulse!" the trainer ordered.

Lucario charged a blue ball of energy in his hands and fired it at the Shadow Ball, making it collide and explode. Black smoke was everywhere. The other trainer took the opportunity to order Lucario to use another Aura Sphere. Lucario obeyed and fired the attack. It managed to hit THREE of the Mightyenas (since they bumped into each other before they got hit by Aura Sphere). There was only one left and it was battling Numel.

"Numel! Use Focus Energy!" Barry ordered Numel.

Numel obeyed and looked pumped and ready to battle. The Mightyena then fired a Shadow Ball.

"Dodge and then use Ember!" Barry commanded.

Numel jumped out of the way and fired his Ember attack. It looked stronger than before and managed to deal a lot of damage to the Mightyena. The Mightyena then fainted from its burn. The Team Magma grunts recalled their pokemon and quickly ran away, saying they would be back. Barry decided it was time to ask who the person was that saved them.

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

"My name is Lucas and this is my Lucario." the person said as he gestured toward his pokemon, who waved his hand in response.

"Nice to meet you." Barry responded as Numel went next to him.

He yawned as he looked at the Lucario. The Lucario shot him a glare as he went near him. Numel didn't like seeing Lucario's glare and quickly went near Barry. He then laid on the ground and started to sleep. Barry putted on a small smile as he returned his newly caught pokemon in his pokeball, letting him rest.

"Now who are you?" Lucas asked as Lucario turned his gaze on Barry.

"Barry." Barry replied.

"Nice to meet you too." Lucas replied.

"Thanks...well I better go. I have to see if one of my friends has calmed down yet." Barry said as he began to walk.

"WAIT!" Lucas exclaimed.

Barry turned to him with a puzzled look, as did his Lucario.

"May I join?" Lucas asked.

"I don't see why not. Tom loves new faces anyways." Barry said as he shrugged his shoulders.

So then Lucas, his Lucario and Barry returned to Mauville City and walked to the Pokemon Center. They noticed that two people stepped out of the gym. Tom came out, holding a shining badge in his hand while Ikari came out, and was looking at Tom from behind disapprovingly. Barry, Lucas's Lucario and Lucas waited for the two to arrive.

"Hey Barry. Who is your new friend?" Tom asked casually, as if nothing happened.

"My name is Lucas and this is my Lucario." Lucas introduced himself and Lucario.

Tom pulled out his pokedex to scan Lucario.

_No data available_

"Of course." Tom muttered.

"So how did the gym battle go?" Barry asked.

"It was easy." Tom boasted... while Ikari shot a look of hatred at the back of Tom's head.

Barry rolled his eyes as did Lucas and his Lucario.

"Anyways... aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Barry asked Tom.

"Maybe later... on to the next gym!" Tom yelled and ran... causing the rest of the gang to sweat-drop.

"Right... I'll introduce them along the way." Barry told Lucas.

And so the three heroes quickly ran after their impatient friend.


	16. A BLACK GROUDON!

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! And thank you Codie-King of Hallows for your character...well, Codie! :) **

* * *

The gang managed to catch up to Tom and they walked together, Tom being next to Ikari. Tom started to boast about his victory of the 3rd gym leader...and everyone groaned while listening to it. They kept walking until they reached a mountain.

"This must be Mt. Chimney." Ikari whispered to Barry.

The area was quite large, there were rocks everywhere. But what caught their attention most of all was the volcano. The gang went closer to it but not so close that they could fall in. Lava rocked around, like waves did in beaches. Suddenly, something black was coming out of the pool of lava. It was big and everyone's eyes widened. Tom pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

_Groudon, The Continent Pokemon. It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago._

"How...?" Lucas said, unable to fully ask the question.

He didn't get a chance to finish. The Groudon began charging a green light in his mouth, ready to blast them all and end the gang's journey!

"Slifer! Use Hyper Beam!" a voice ordered.

An orange beam was fired from the sky as the Groudon turned to where the attack was coming from and launched his Solarbeam. The two attacks collided and exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared, the gang gasped as the say a huge black dragon. Barry pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

_Rayquaza, The Sky High Pokemon. It lives in the ozone layer far above the clouds and cannot be seen from the ground._

The Rayquaza roared and fired another Hyper Beam attack at the Groudon. The Groudon tried to fire another Solarbeam but was too slow as the attack hit his muzzle. It looked like a critical hit because the Groudon fell over in front of them, eyes closed. Tom wanted to throw a pokeball and try and catch it but was too slow as the owner already threw a pokeball at the Groudon. The ball was black and when it hit the Groudon, it shook three times and was caught. The owner of the Rayquaza jumped down, as did a girl. The owner was wearing a white mask and had a black cape. Tom ran over to go see him as he retrieved his pokeball and put it on his belt with his other pokemon.

"Hey! Thanks for saving us! My name is Tom! What is yours?" Tom asked.

"My name is none of your business. Just like you have no business being a Trainer. Your Pokemon are so low-level and weak that I'm actually surprised that Black Groudon didn't outright kill them. What is your training style? Goof off and constantly worry about stupid Gyms and let your Pokemon just be as they are and only level them up by getting lucky?" the guy said.

Tom looked very hurt while Barry and Ikari rolled their eyes. Lucas narrowed his eyes as he looked at the person who had two legendaries. Then realization hit his head.

"Your Codie, aren't you?" He said pointing at him.

"Tch, looks like your not as dumb as I thought." Codie replied.

Barry noticed that there was a girl sitting on a rock that was near Rayquaza. He decided to go over to her.

"Hello, what is your name?" Barry asked kindly.

"Get away from her kid. You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as she does." Codie snapped.

"I'm pretty sure she can talk for herself." Barry responded.

The girl blinked and looked at Barry. He could see through her eyes that she was kind, the guy on the other hand wasn't.

"She can. She's just got better things to worry about than some random loser talking to her. Besides. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to talk to strangers? And if any of you weaklings have anything to say say it on the battlefield. I'll even take you all on at once. Six of my Pokemon against all of yours."

Barry turned to Codie calmly and looked at him, straight in the face.

"First of all I have no idea who my parents are. Second, what about yours? I'm pretty sure your mom doesn't allow you to go ahead and bully others. Third, why should we even waste our time battling you? First of all you got two legendaries, do you even consider that a fair fight?" Barry lectured Codie.

"Alright then. How about I have a handicap. I am forbidden to use my Legendary Pokemon in this battle. As for my 'bullying' as you put it I'm just stating a fact. If you went up against any level of Shadow Pokemon you'd be crushed and your own Pokemon either taken or killed because of how weak they are. Try spending about 6 years in the Orre Region surrounded by nothing but Shadow Pokemon that were so close-hearted that they were willing to attack and kill Trainers and Pokemon alike."

Tom recovered from looking hurt and looked really MAD. He pointed at Codie, as if accusing him of something.

"Listen Codie-Smodie. I don't care where you came from but I know one thing. YOUR GOING DOWN!" Tom screeched at Codie.

"If that is what you think then you are mistaken big time. This will be a one-on-one battle. Go Blaze." Codie said as he threw out his pokeball.

The pokemon that came out was a Charizard. It had the colors black and red on it's wings. Tom pulled out his pokedex and scanned the Charizard.

_Charizard, The Flame Pokemon. It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles._

"In that case, go Lotad!" Tom yelled as he threw out his pokemon. Lotad came out of her ball, looking happy. She stopped though and looked up, seeing the towering dragon in front of her. She was REALLY scared...so scared that she quickly ran back at Tom and jumped, trying to get away from the Charizard. Codie snorted while Charizard bellowed in laughter.

"Use Absorb!" Tom commanded Lotad.

"Really? Use Iron Tail." Codie ordered Blaze.

His Charizard obeyed and waited for Lotad to be near striking range. Just as Lotad was going to jump on the dragon, Blaze's tail glowed white and he slammed it at Lotad. Lotad took the hit head on and fell in front of Tom, automatically fainted. Tom was speechless and returned Lotad. He gave Codie a glare and turn his back to him. Codie shrugged and decided he had wasted enough time. He returned his Charizard and sent out Slifer once again. The giant shiny Rayquaza roared as the girl and Codie jumped on his back and began to ascend into the sky. The gang watch them fly as they soon became a speck in air before finally vanishing.

"Next time we meet that jerk again, I am going to RIP his face off." An angry Tom grumbled to himself.

"Whatever...let's just get going to the next town quickly and rest for the night. It is getting late anyways." Lucas said.

* * *

That night, Barry was dreaming...or was it a memory? He looked everywhere and saw two things that there was a lot of...

**...blood... and... ..dead... _things..._**

He was standing on some land and saw that there were people all around... not one of them moving. There weren't just people, there were also pokemon among them.

Barry quickly woke up from his dream/nightmare/whatever that thing was! He really hoped he wouldn't have to see it again. And so he tried his best to go back to sleep.


	17. Apoligizes for this

To all reviewers, viewers, and friends,

Attention everyone, I am afraid that Memories will have to be on hiatus for a** LONG **time. Reason? Because all the chapters that I had planned out were deleted. Every single one of them. I feel very depressed after all that work is gone...I won't delete Memories, just work on it at another time... once again, I am really sorry about this...I am so sorry gallantmon7196 for being unable to get your OC now. When I return to this story, I'll put him in, first thing. Thank you guys for understanding and I am very sorry once again. :(

I will be instead working on a new series. I feel like this one is going to be great! Since I was unable at the moment to continue Memories (and also since I failed to add your OC gallantmon7196...I still feel depressed about it...and how I am unable to continue to my friends, reviewers and viewers), I will be allowing OCs to be made in this one as well. I'll get to the rules and such in the second chapter of the new story/series. The name of it is Jake's Trainer School Adventure: Kanto (start of series). I really, really, really hope you guys will enjoy this series as much as I will. Thiis will soon be deleted when I resume Memories. Have a good day.

Sincerely,

Scizor X


End file.
